


Ein bisschen Blau

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: 1919 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War I, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, From Sex to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revolution, Spartakusaufstand, War, Weimarer Republik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Januar 1919. In Berlin herrschen bürgerkriegsartige Zustände.Friedrich Schiller, der Soldat im Ersten Weltkrieg war, hat sich den Revolutionären angeschlossen.Nachdem der Spartakusaufstand niedergeschlagen wurde, ist er enttäuscht und fertig mit seinem Leben. Und dann trifft er auch noch ausgerechnet den Leutnant im revolutionären Chaos wieder, der ihm damals im Graben das Herz gebrochen hat.





	1. Pflastersteine

**Author's Note:**

> es ist nicht gebetat, tut mir leid. Kann demnach auch sein, dass ich nachträglich noch den einen oder anderen Satz ändere. Sollten euch irgendwelche Fehler auffallen, sagt es ruhig ;)  
> Ein bisschen historisches Hintergrundwissen über die Novemberrevolution von 1918 und den Spartakusaufstand von 1919 und vielleicht auch den Ersten Weltkrieg schadet vermutlich nicht, obwohl ich mir Mühe gebe, die Dinge so gut wie möglich zu erklären. Ich gebe mein Bestes, aber ich kann für nichts garantieren. Wenn es Verständisschwierigkeiten gibt, fragt einfach nach ;)  
> Und eine letzte Sache: Friedrich ist in dem AU radikaler Kommunist, seine Ansichten sind die seines Charakters und nicht meine. Ich will niemanden politisieren oder für irgendein Weltbild gewinnen, ich bin lediglich der Meinung, dass dieser Charakter total zu Schiller passt, und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er mehr oder weniger radikaler Linker gewesen wäre, hätte er hundert Jahre später gelebt.
> 
> Und jetzt wünsche ich euch trotz allem viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe, dass ihr der Geschichte trotz Krieg, Politik und historischen Ungenauigkeiten eine Chance gebt ;))

_Berlin, 05. Januar 1919_

„Munition! Schnell!“, hörte er von etwas weiter links schreien, durch das Rattern der Maschinengewehre und das Knallen der Gewehrschüsse. Friedrich griff sich eine Munitionskiste aus dem Hausflur, in dessen Eingang er stand, warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf die graue Straße, auf der seit dem Vormittag gekämpft wurde. Er wartete auf den richtigen Moment, wohl wissend dass der nie kommen würde, aber zumindest verharrte er so lange in dem Hauseingang, bis das Feuer von der anderen Straßenseite ein wenig nachgelassen hatte. Bis es ein kleines Bisschen weniger gefährlich war. Dann presste er die Kiste an sich und hechtete mit einem Sprung hinter die Barrikade, die sie mehr oder weniger provisorisch aus ausgerissenen Pflastersteinen, herumliegenden Brettern und anderen Gegenständen und ihren leeren Munitionskisten errichtet hatten.

Als er schließlich hinter der Barrikade zu liegen kam, ohne von einer gegnerischen Kugel auch nur gestreift worden zu sein, raste Friedrichs Herz, er atmete schwer, obwohl er keine zehn Meter gerannt war. „Scheint hier noch lang nicht vorbei zu sein“, murmelte er keuchend. Der Mann, der neben ihm kniete, nickte nur, lud sein Gewehr nach und lugte dann wieder über den dürftigen, selbst errichteten Schutzwall. Friedrich kauerte sich mit dem Rücken zur Barrikade und schloss die Augen. Als wäre das alles noch nicht genug gewesen. Als hätte er in den letzten vier Jahren nicht schon längst genug vom Krieg gesehen, von Blut und Gewalt, vom Tod.

Doch jetzt war Friedrich zum ersten Mal überzeugt, für das Richtige zu kämpfen. Er trug eine rote Binde um den Oberarm, statt des elenden Stahlhelms fielen seine dichten Locken ihm offen bis auf die Schultern, und das Gewehr in seiner Hand schoss nicht länger auf französische Arbeiter und Bauern, die auch nicht anders waren als er selbst. Diesmal schoss er auf die Leute, die ihn vor über vier Jahren in diesen verdammten Krieg gehetzt hatten, und die Leute, die sich ihrer verdammten Revolution in den Weg stellten. Und das fühlte sich verdammt richtig an.

Er hatte niemanden mehr. Der Krieg hatte ihm seine Eltern und seine Geschwister genommen, er hatte ihm selbst die Freude am Leben genommen und er war auch der Grund, warum Friedrich jetzt hier lag. Weil es einen solchen Krieg nie wieder geben durfte und der Kommunismus und die internationale Solidarität in seinen Augen der einzige Weg war, um solche Dinge nie wieder geschehen zu lassen.

Und weil er nichts und niemanden mehr zu verlieren hatte. Weil die einzige Person, die ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, ihm vom Krieg genommen worden war. Und jetzt hatte Friedrich nichts mehr, für das es sich lohnte, am Leben zu bleiben. Nichts außer der Revolution.

Auch er griff jetzt nach seiner Waffe, drehte sich um, spähte vorsichtig über die Barrikade und atmete tief durch. Ihnen gegenüber standen kaisertreue Soldaten und Polizisten, die die alte Elite und vor allem diese Verräter von Sozialdemokraten unterstützten. Die Leute, die die eigentliche Schuld an diesem Krieg trugen, und die, die Schuld daran waren, dass er jetzt nicht zu Ende ging. Zumindest nicht hier, in Berlin, und auch in etlichen anderen großen Städten in Deutschland. Sie wollten alle nur ihre Macht erhalten. Aber nicht, wenn Friedrich das verhindern konnte. Entschlossen griff er in die Munitionskiste und lud sein Gewehr.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, legte an, zielte – schoss. Auf der anderen Straßenseite brach ein Mann in Polizeiuniform zusammen. Friedrich schluckte. Lieber musste der dran glauben als dass er selbst… Bevor er zu viel nachdenken konnte, lud er nach und visierte ein neues Ziel an.

Irgendwann zogen sich die Konservativen am anderen Ende der Straße tatsächlich zurück, und mit Jubelstürmen rannten Friedrich und die anderen zu deren Barrikade, eine wehende rote Fahne in der Hand, die sie an der Hausecke aufstellten. Rot wie Feuer leuchtete sie aus all dem tristen Grau Berlins heraus, ein wärmendes Feuer, das den Leuten Hoffnung bringen sollte: das Feuer der Revolution… oder doch eher rot wie Blut?

Friedrich ließ sich auf den schmutzigen, kalten Boden sinken. Rot wie Blut. Natürlich war es Blut. Sie alle hatten Blut an ihren Händen kleben. Nicht nur die Soldaten unter ihnen, die davor schon im Krieg gewesen waren. In diesen Straßenschlachten starben Menschen, das war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Aber nicht nur auf Seite der Konservativen, auch aus ihren Reihen waren mehr als genug Opfer zu beklagen. Das hier war Krieg.

Es war Anfang Januar 1919, Berlin, und seit den Weihnachtskämpfen um das Berliner Stadtschloss, als die roten Matrosen noch die Volksmarinedivision gewesen waren, war die Stadt nicht mehr wirklich zur Ruhe gekommen. Friedrich, der sich nach dem Krieg dem Spartakusbund angeschlossen hatte, der vor einer Woche zur Kommunistischen Partei Deutschlands geworden war, hatte mit anderen echten Linken das Berliner Zeitungsviertel besetzt, nachdem Ebert, der SPD-Verräter, den Polizeipräsidenten entlassen hatte. Jetzt würden diese verfluchten Sozialdemokraten wohl auch die letzten Errungenschaften der anfangs so hoffnungsvoll begonnenen Revolution wieder rückgängig machen. Jede Form von Wahlen, die nicht eine von Kommunisten wie Friedrich angestrebte Räterepublik nach sich ziehen würde, spielte diesen Revolutionsverrätern in die Hände. Und deshalb standen sie jetzt unter Waffen, hatten das Zeitungsviertel besetzt und lieferten sich wütende Kämpfe mit den Regierungstruppen.

Müde lehnte sich Friedrich gegen die Hauswand in seinem Rücken. Eigentlich wollte er nichts anderes als sie alle zu Beginn der Revolution gefordert hatten, Frieden, Brot und Einigkeit. Und das sollte ausgerechnet jetzt, da der Kaiser weg war und sie die Mittel hatten, die alten Eliten zu entmachten, an der Einigkeit scheitern? Manchmal war er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob diese ganze Revolution überhaupt noch einen Sinn hatte. Er zog die Knie an, legte seinen Kopf darauf und schloss die Augen. Die nächsten Schüsse, die man hörte, ertönten ein paar Straßen weiter, und für den Moment waren sie hier relativ sicher.

Die grauen, aufgerissenen Pflastersteine fielen Friedrich ins Auge. Blut war zu sehen, so viel Blut… Er schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken. So lange Krieg… und das alles nur für noch mehr Tote? Würde das denn nie aufhören? Er sah sich um. Alles war grau in grau, bis auf das rote Blut, das den Boden teilweise sprenkelte, teilweise in Lachen zusammenfloss. Blut und Scheiße. Wie im Krieg.

Die Mietskasernen, die Straßen, der bewölkte Himmel, das alles hatte in seinen Augen denselben furchtbaren Grauton wie der Schlamm der Schützengräben. Und das einzige, das aus diesem eintönigen Grau hervorleuchtete, war vergossenes Blut, rote Fahnen und rote Armbinden. Sonst nichts. Selbst die erschöpften Gesichter der Revolutionäre wirkten grau in diesem aschenen Licht, das durch dünne Wolken auf Berlin hinunterfloss. Friedrich atmete tief aus.

Langsam ließ die Erschöpfung nach, die bleierne Müdigkeit lockerte ihren Griff um seine Glieder und sein Gehirn, und Friedrich nahm auf einmal wieder wahr, dass die Menschen um ihn herum jubelten. Sie jubelten, weil sie gesiegt hatten. Diese Straße war jetzt unter ihrer Kontrolle, die Regierungstruppen waren zurückgeschlagen worden. Das Zeitungsviertel war so gut wie gänzlich in der Hand der Aufständischen. Auch auf Friedrichs Gesicht stahl sich langsam ein Lächeln.

Es war ein vorsichtiges, zurückhaltendes Lächeln. Als wüsste es noch nicht so ganz, ob es wirklich gewollt war. Denn Friedrich musste sich eingestehen, dass er gerade diesen Augenblick des Triumphes nur zu gerne mit jemandem geteilt hätte. Nicht mit all den Menschen um ihn herum, die an dieselbe Sache glaubten wie er. Sondern einen, den er versucht hatte, von dieser Sache zu überzeugen. „Sehen Sie, Herr Leutnant?“, würde er sagen, und dem anderen frech ins Gesicht grinsen. „Sehen Sie, wir können doch kämpfen für unsere Ziele. Und wir gewinnen sogar. Was sagen Sie jetzt, Herr Leutnant? Finden Sie nicht doch, dass der Kommunismus eine Aussicht auf Erfolg hat?“

Doch der Herr Leutnant von Goethe, dem er das jetzt so gerne ins Gesicht sagen und ihm dann einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter geben würde, der war nicht hier, und Friedrich wusste nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Und das tat weh. So sehr, dass selbst dieser Sieg ihm kein richtiges Lächeln entlocken konnte. Zu viel war da hinter einer dicken Schicht Grau verborgen bei ihm. Eine Schicht, so dick wie die Pflastersteine. Die konnte auch das bisschen Rot auf der Straße und an den Armen und Mützen seiner Mitstreiter nicht sofort aufbrechen.

Einer der anderen Männer mit roter Armbinde, die um ihn herum feierten, hielt ihm eine Schnapsflasche hin, und Friedrich verdrängte mit einiger Mühe seine düsteren Gedanken und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Es brannte im Hals, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Ein warmes Brennen. Wie Feuer. Wie die Revolution.

 

_Berlin, 12. Januar 1919_

Es war aus. Die Regierungstruppen hatten gesiegt, die Aufständischen waren bei weitem unterlegen gewesen und von den mit Kriegswaffen ausgestatteten Freikorps und Soldatenverbänden vernichtend geschlagen worden. Die SPD hatte nicht nur sie, sondern auch sich selbst verraten, zumindest war Friedrich dieser Ansicht. Wer gemeinsame Sache mit kaisertreuen und republikfeindlichen Kräften machte, der war in seinen Augen noch nicht einmal mehr ein Sozialdemokrat, sondern ein noch viel schlimmerer Verräter.

An diesem Abend hatten sich Friedrich und ein paar andere radikalen KPD-Mitglieder in einer kleinen Wohnung eines jungen Mannes versammelt und überlegten, was man denn wohl noch tun könne.

„Den Reichstag sprengen“, schlug eine junge Frau schließlich nach mehreren Stunden sinnloser Debatte sarkastisch vor. Und natürlich fiel ein derartiger Vorschlag in dieser Runde auf fruchtbaren Boden.

„Wenn wir die Regierung direkt angreifen… der Schlange den Kopf abschlagen, versteht ihr…“

„Du meinst… wenn wir Ebert direkt…“

„Das wäre doch das einfachste. Ohne Ebert, diesen Sauhund, sind die Sozialdemokraten nichts mehr. Und vor allem sind sie dann ein gutes Stück linker. Dann können wir unsere Ziele endlich durchsetzen. Und das alles hier war nicht umsonst.“

„Das ist ein Selbstmordkommando. Da findest du nie jemanden, der sowas macht. Wäre ja auch Wahnsinn.“

Ein Selbstmordkommando? Vielleicht war es das. Aber diente es nicht dem Erfolg der Revolution? War das alles nicht am Ende für ein höheres Ziel, und würde man durch diese Tat nicht endlich das erreichen können, wofür in den letzten Monaten so viel Blut vergossen worden war? Das konnte doch nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein.

Und hatte er überhaupt noch etwas zu verlieren? Nein. Das war es zumindest, was er sich seit Monaten einredete. Sein Leben war leer, hier gab es nur noch ihn, und auf sich selbst musste er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Wenn nicht einmal die Revolution gesiegt hatte, gab es ohnehin nichts mehr, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Friedrich stand auf. „Ich gehe. Ich mache das. Sagt mir, was ich tun soll.“

„Du bist lebensmüde“, murmelte einer der anderen Männer. „Das isses doch nicht wert, Junge. Dass du da draufgehst. Hast du gar nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt? Niemanden, der dir was bedeutet?“

Entschlossen schüttelte Friedrich den Kopf, doch im selben Moment wurde ihm auch klar, dass das eigentlich nicht stimmte. Eigentlich war da schon jemand, für den er weiterleben würde. Aber er wusste nicht einmal, ob dieser Jemand überhaupt noch am Leben war. Da konnte er auch gleich…

Er musste schlucken, auf einmal traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. Der andere Mann, der sicher zwanzig Jahre älter war als er, legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm, Junge, bleib hier. Das bringt doch nichts mehr. Wirf doch dein Leben nicht weg…“

Wie in Trance setzte Friedrich sich wieder hin. An der Schwelle seines Bewusstseins standen Erinnerungen, die nur darauf warteten, sich in seinem Kopf auszubreiten, ihn zu fluten mit Momenten seines Lebens, die er in den letzten Jahren versucht hatte, zu verdrängen. Und mit vielen Erinnerungen war ihm das auch gelungen. Er konnte es nicht vergessen, das wusste er. Aber er schaffte es zumindest, einen Großteil der Zeit nicht daran zu denken.

Und jetzt kam ihm das alles wieder hoch. Viel länger würde er seine Erinnerungen, die schmerzhaftesten von allen, nicht mehr unterdrücken können. Daher die Tränen. Sie taten jetzt schon weh, obwohl sie noch gar nicht wirklich da waren.

Friedrich schluckte ein wenig an dem großen Kloß herum, der seinen Hals ausfüllte, und als er schließlich der Meinung war, seine Stimme einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben, verabschiedete er sich von der kleinen Runde und machte sich langsam auf den Heimweg. Er würde zwei Stunden brauchen, zu Fuß vom Südosten in den Nordwesten der Stadt. Zwei Stunden, die er für sich alleine hatte. Und die würde er wohl auch nötig haben.

Im kalten Treppenhaus der Mietskaserne roch es wie überall. Wie bei ihm zuhause auch. Nach abgestandener Luft, nach Dreck, Schweiß, ranzigem Fett und ein wenig nach Kohlenstaub. So schnell er konnte, eilte Friedrich die Treppe hinunter, und draußen im Hinterhof schlug ihm endlich kühle Nachtluft entgegen.

Er atmete tief durch, ging ein paar Schritte, durch den Durchgang in den nächsten Hinterhof, war bald auf der Straße und wand sich nach Norden. Die Januarkälte drang durch seine Kleidung, streichelte seine Haut, und je kälter ihm wurde, desto drängender kratzten die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins, wollten sie endlich durchbrechen. Friedrich begann, zu rennen.

Doch er konnte ihnen nicht entkommen. Nach wenigen hundert Metern blieb er keuchend am Ufer der Spree stehen, und während das grau-grüne Wasser, das in der Dunkelheit schwarz und fettig glänzte, träge zu seinen Füßen vorbeiplätscherte, strömten die so lange aufgestauten Bilder endlich in seinen Kopf, und die Tränen aus seinen Augen.

_Februar 1916_

_Als Friedrich an diesem Abend auf Wachposten stand, sich die eisigen Hände rieb und hin und wieder ein paar Schritte auf und ab ging, in einem verzweifelten, aber vergeblichen Versuch, sich warm zu halten, spürte er, wie ihn langsam eine tiefe, bleierne Müdigkeit überkam. Es war so kalt, er zitterte, und er wollte nichts weiter als zurück in den Unterstand zu Leutnant von Goethe zu kriechen, sich in seine Decke zu wickeln und zu schlafen._

_In dieser ruhigen, sternenklaren, eiskalten Februarnacht, in der nicht einmal die britischen und französischen Leuchtraketen das Dunkel durchbrachen, konnte man beinahe vergessen, dass es einen Krieg gab. Es war so still, so dunkel, beinahe friedlich…_

_Nach einiger Zeit ging der Mond auf, ein buttergelber, beinahe voller Februarmond, der alles in ein gespenstisch bleiches Licht tauchte. Ein eisiger Schauer überlief Friedrich, als er sich mit einem Mal noch deutlicher, noch schrecklicher des Grabens bewusst wurde, in dem er stand und wachen sollte. Sein Atem stieg in sichtbaren Wölkchen vor ihm in die Luft, ihm lief die Nase. Der Stacheldraht über seinem Kopf, der den Rand des Grabens säumte, glitzerte stumm und tödlich, er sah ein paar dicke, schwarze Ratten die schmale Rinne in der Erde entlanghuschen, jene schmale Rinne, die ihm und den anderen das Leben retten sollte…_

_Und denen drüben, auf der anderen Seite des Niemandslandes ja auch… Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass hier wie drüben junge Männer aufeinander schießen mussten, weil Regierungen, die noch nicht einmal gewählt wurden, das befahlen. Weil ein Kaiser und seine Generäle das befahlen. Deswegen stand er jetzt hier. Deswegen stand drüben ein britischer oder französischer Posten, lauschte ebenso angespannt wie er selbst in die eisige Nacht hinaus, freute sich vielleicht über die Stille oder fürchtete sie vielleicht auch, oder vielleicht ein wenig von beidem. Auch der Posten dort drüben hatte ein Seitengewehr bei sich, das er möglichst wenig bewegte, um seine ohnehin eisigen Hände an dem rauen, kalten Metall nicht noch weiter auskühlen zu lassen. Und beide waren sie per Befehl dazu verdammt, einander bis in alle Ewigkeit zu erschießen. Wenn einer fiel, dann rückte ein neuer an die Stelle des Toten, mit demselben Befehl… es war so pervers._

_Friedrich musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Mit einem Mal schien eine unerträgliche Spannung in der Luft zu liegen; er konnte sich nicht erinnern, so etwas schon einmal gefühlt zu haben. Und in einer unerklärlichen Anwandlung von – er wusste es selbst nicht. Neugierde? Übermut? Vielleicht auch schlichtweg Wahnsinn? – tat er schließlich ein paar Schritte zur Seite, und legte eine Hand auf eine Sprosse einer der Sturmleitern, die immer an der Grabenwand lehnten. Er wollte hinübersehen, im kalten Leichenlicht dieses fast vollen Buttermondes, wollte sehen, was ihn in diesem Niemandsland, das er noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, eigentlich erwartete. Schließlich war er erst vor wenigen Wochen eingezogen worden, und vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit an die Front gekommen._

_Vorsichtig schob er sich die Leiter hinauf, eine Sprosse, noch eine. Dann fiel ihm der Posten auf der anderen Seite des Niemandslandes wieder ein. Der ja vielleicht noch viel begieriger darauf wartete als er selbst, dass sich auf der deutschen Seite jemand, etwas zeigte. Ein Funken Leben, den es auszulöschen galt._

_Intuitiv nahm Friedrich seinen Helm ab, schob ihn nach oben, bis er über den Rand des Grabens ragte, und wartete. Er wartete auf einen Schuss, ein heransausendes Geschoss, worauf er genau wartete, wusste er selbst nicht. Aber keine einzige seiner nicht wirklich vorhandenen Erwartungen wurde erfüllt, die Nacht blieb still und tot, und die Stille fiel ihm vor die Füße wie ein abgeschossener Vogel, der sich nicht mehr bewegte. Nicht einmal mehr mit den Flügeln zuckte sie, diese stille, tote Nacht, die die Gräben, das Niemandsland, die Soldaten und Friedrich in ihr Buttermondlicht tauchte und alles frieren ließ. Vielleicht war sie selbst auch erfroren…_

_Und mitten in dieser erfrorenen Nacht streckte Friedrich Schiller, ein einfacher, kleiner Soldat von gerade einmal sechzehn Jahren, seinen bloßen Kopf mit angehaltenem Atem über den Rand eines deutschen Grabens, der gebaut worden war, um die Soldaten nicht sterben zu lassen, und erwartete, zu sterben. Das totenbleiche Mondlicht floss um seine roten Locken, da er den Stahlhelm noch immer unschlüssig in der Hand hielt, er badete darin, und er erwartete, zu ertrinken._

_Viel sah er nicht, von diesem dunklen, diffusen Grauen, das das Niemandsland in seinem Kopf war, und das es auch bleiben sollte, denn kaum hatte er den Kopf gehoben, um seine roten Locken ein wenig im Mondlicht zu baden, hörte er auf einmal ein Geräusch. Es war nicht besonders laut, doch in dieser furchtbaren Stille klang es wie Geschützdonner. Erschrocken atmete er aus – was gut war, denn sonst hätte er im nächsten Moment mit Sicherheit geschrien._

_Eine Hand packte ihn an der Schulter, riss ihn unsanft von der Leiter, Friedrich fiel zu Boden, starrte in unfassbarer Angst nach oben und erwartete, dem Tod persönlich ins Gesicht zu blicken – aber es war nur Leutnant von Goethe. Der Leutnant von Goethe, der der Führer seiner Einheit war, der nachts, genau wie er, manchmal heimlich Gedichte schrieb und mit dem er sich aufgrund dieser Tatsache ein wenig angefreundet hatte. Der Leutnant, mit dem er sich das Bett und die Decke teilte, um nicht zu erfrieren in den eisigen Nächten. Warum kam der ausgerechnet jetzt hier vorbei?_

_„Schiller! Was zum Teufel tun Sie denn da? Sind Sie eigentlich wahnsinnig geworden?!“ Seine Stimme zischte unangenehm laut durch die Grabesstille, die über dem Schlachtfeld lag, aber jetzt war Friedrich froh darum. Er war nicht länger der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, Leutnant von Goethe war hier, und er machte sich Sorgen um ihn…_

_„Was tun Sie denn hier, Herr Leutnant? Sie haben doch gar keine Wache?“ Er war zu perplex, um die Frage zu beantworten._

_Und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sah er, dass der Leutnant im eiskalten Buttermondlicht errötete. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Nein, Goethe errötete tatsächlich. Ein feiner Hauch legte sich über seine sonst so blassen Wangen, und er blickte zu Boden._

_„Das… also… ich kann nicht schlafen. Das Bett ist so kalt ohne Sie, wissen Sie?“_


	2. Rote Wolken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ach ja, es ist wahrscheinlich klar, aber sicherheitshalber erwähne ich es nochmal:  
> Die kursiv geschriebenen Texte sind entweder Datumsangaben oder Rückblenden in die Zeit, als Friedrich mit Johann im Krieg war

_Berlin, 12. Januar 1919_

Bald zwanzig Minuten verharrte Friedrich weinend am Ufer der Spree. Ihm war auf einmal, als wäre ihm jetzt erst klar geworden, was ihm der Krieg genommen hatte. Leutnant von Goethe war ihm ein Freund gewesen. Sie waren füreinander da gewesen, zwei Kameraden, die sich gegenseitig hatten und die sich gegenseitig brauchten, um diesen Krieg zu überstehen. Wie Pech und Schwefel waren sie gewesen, die zwei dichtenden Soldaten, der eine Kommunist, der andere Konservativer, aber mit festem Glauben an die Demokratie. Sie hatten nächtelang darüber diskutieren können, aber noch viel häufiger hatten sie sich gegenseitig Gedichte vorgelesen. Eigene Gedichte, wenn sie Verbesserungsvorschläge vom anderen gewollt hatten. Oder ganz andere Gedichte, wenn sie einfach nur die Schönheit der Lyrik erörtern wollten.

All das hatte er mit Leutnant von Goethe gekonnt. Der Mann hatte ihn verstanden wie kein zweiter. Und dann hatte er ihn verlassen. Sie waren auseinandergegangen, Goethe war versetzt worden, und Friedrich hatte nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Das war im Januar 1918 gewesen, als er schon angefangen hatte, zu hoffen, dass sie zusammen aus diesem Inferno würden entkommen können. Doch seit der die Einheit gewechselt hatte, hatte Friedrich nie wieder etwas von Leutnant von Goethe gehört. Und sein Leben war öd und grau und einsam geworden, so grau und einsam wie die Großstadt Berlin um ihn herum. Ob die Stadt lärmte, ob sich die Leute auf ihren Straßen gegenseitig erschossen, oder ob sie totenstill und verlassen war wie jetzt gerade – immer war man hier einsam. Friedrich war einsam. Und wenn er auch Mitstreiter hatte, die ihm im Kampf den Rücken deckten, wenn er Verbündete hatte und Genossen – Freunde hatte er keine.

Noch war Friedrich sich nicht sicher, was sinnloser geworden war, sein Leben oder die Revolution. Sein Leben war wenigstens noch nicht zu Ende… aber gescheitert war es dennoch. Er hatte zweieinhalb Jahre Krieg überlebt, wie genau wusste er selbst nicht, doch es hatte ihn gezeichnet. Er konnte keine Türen mehr zuschlagen hören, ohne sich zu Tode zu erschrecken. Einmal war in der Wohnung über ihm etwas laut zu Boden gefallen, und ehe er sich dessen recht bewusst war, hatte er mit rasendem Herzen am Boden gelegen, die Hände über dem Kopf und das Gesicht keuchend gegen die kalten Dielen gepresst. Nachts ließen ihn Albträume häufig keine Ruhe finden, er konnte sich kaum erinnern, wann er die letzte Nacht einmal durchgeschlafen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das vor dem Krieg gewesen.

Vor dem Krieg… Und jetzt, da er vorbei war… jetzt, nach dem Krieg, was sollte da jetzt aus ihm werden? Dieser Einschnitt in seinem Leben war so tief gewesen, dass Friedrich sich manchmal fragte, ob er überhaupt noch mit dem Davor verbunden war. Ob dieses Davor überhaupt noch zu ihm gehörte. Ob es wirklich seine Vergangenheit war. Ob es wirklich noch er war, der aus der Hölle des Grabenkriegs wie durch ein Wunder zurück ins Leben gefunden hatte. So ganz glaubte Friedrich nicht daran.

Es war zu viel passiert in den letzten viereinhalb Jahren. Er hatte zu viele Tote sehen müssen, und zu viele Menschen selbst getötet. Das ließ einen nicht unbeschadet zurück, und Friedrich gehörte noch zu den Glücklicheren. Er hatte Soldaten gesehen, die im Trommelfeuer wahnsinnig geworden waren. Er hatte Männer gesehen, die sich immer wieder und wieder in die Erde eingraben wollten. Andere saßen nur noch apathisch da und reagierten auf nichts mehr. Viele von ihnen waren als Simulanten wieder zu ihnen an die Front geschickt worden, aber Friedrich war sich sicher, dass diese Männer nicht simuliert hatten. Jemand, der einmal im Trommelfeuer gestanden hatte, hatte es nicht nötig, so etwas zu simulieren. Davon sprachen nur Leute, die keine Ahnung vom Krieg hatten. Stabsärzte. Generäle. Schreibtischoffiziere, die nie auch nur in die Nähe der Schützengräben gekommen waren.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung gehabt von der Grausamkeit des Grabenkrieges, vom Leiden der Männer, vom Hunger, der Kälte, dem ewigen Schlamm, den Krankheiten. Hätten sie gewusst, was dort draußen passiert war, wäre der Krieg schneller zu Ende gewesen, dachte Friedrich bitter. Stattdessen müssen wir uns jetzt noch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen. Was ist mit diesen Menschen passiert, dass sie nicht sehen können, was die Kaisertreuen, die Militärs, und damit auch die Sozialdemokraten, uns antun, und uns angetan haben? Wie kann die SPD uns nur so verraten?

Aber nun stand er hier, ein Kriegsveteran, ein gescheiterter Revolutionär, der sich eine Zukunft suchen musste. Die Vergangenheit lag hinter ihm – wenn er überhaupt noch eine hatte. Momentan verdiente er sich ein paar Groschen, indem er Artikel für die Rote Fahne schrieb, und er war gut darin. Auch ein paar Gedichte hatte er schon an Zeitungen verkaufen können. Aber das meiste Geld fraß schon die Miete für seine feuchte, enge, winzige Wohnung im Keller im fünften Hinterhof einer riesigen Mietskaserne im Wedding auf. Aber immerhin hatte er noch ein Dach über dem Kopf. Es gab genug Leute, denen es schlechter ging als ihm. Aber es gab auch noch immer genug Leute, denen es besser ging, und die mit ihrem Wohlstand daran Schuld trugen, dass die Arbeiterfamilien im Elend lebten.

Friedrich atmete tief durch, blieb kurz stehen und sah hinauf zum Himmel. Er unterbrach seinen Gedankenstrom. Dieses Thema regte ihn zu sehr auf. Nein, wahrscheinlich würde man ihm sowieso keine vernünftige Anstellung geben. Nicht mit seiner Vergangenheit. Er hatte die Schule abbrechen müssen, als seine Abiturklasse im Januar 1916 eingezogen worden war, er hatte zweieinhalb Jahre im Schützengraben hinter sich, und jetzt war er Mitglied in der KPD und hatte sich am Aufstand gegen die Übergangsregierung beteiligt. Er hatte sogar ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, ein Attentat auf den Präsidenten Friedrich Ebert zu verüben. Für einen kurzen Moment zwar nur… aber seine Kontakte zu radikalen Kreisen in der KPD konnten ihm hinderlich sein, das wusste er. Und das würden sie wohl auch, sobald er sich für eine höhere, besser bezahlte Stelle bewarb als die eines Fabrikarbeiters.

Und das war auch noch nie sein Ziel gewesen. Als Junge hatte er Pfarrer werden wollen, und er war gut genug in der Schule gewesen, um das auch zu schaffen. Für dieses Ziel hatte er sechzehn Jahre seines Lebens gekämpft, und er hätte es schaffen können. Er könnte es immer noch schaffen, wenn er wollte. Wenn er sein Abitur noch machen würde, würde man ihn sicher zum Theologiestudium zulassen. Das Problem war nur: er wollte nicht mehr. Friedrich war durch die Hölle gegangen, und er hatte jeglichen Glauben an einen Gott dort verloren. Hätte es einen Gott gegeben, dann hätte er doch Männer wie ihn nicht ins Trommelfeuer geschickt. Hätte sie nicht von Granaten zerfetzen lassen, hätte keine Gaswolken gegen sie ausgesandt, hätte dafür gesorgt, dass niemand die schrecklichen Flammenwerfer und Panzer für die ohnehin schon furchtbaren Schlachtfelder entwickelte. Und er hätte die vielen jungen Männer nicht sterben lassen, während die alten Generäle, die die Schuld an diesen Blutbädern trugen, nicht mit dem Leben davon kommen lassen können. Nein, mit Gott war Friedrich fertig.

Was allerdings noch immer die Frage offen ließ, was er jetzt mit seinem angefangenen Leben anstellen sollte. Schließlich hatte er keinen Beruf gelernt, den er jetzt ausüben konnte. Und zum Studieren fehlte ihm das Geld. Er hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was er studieren sollte. Medizin etwa? Nein, zerschnittene, zerstörte Körper hatte er für sein Lebtag genug gesehen. Blieb ihm nur noch die Schreiberei. Noch konnte er sich seinen Lebensunterhalt mit ein paar Gedichten, die sich gegen den Krieg richteten, und einigen kommunistischen Artikeln und Berichten für die Rote Fahne verdienen. Aber die Revolution war am Boden. Eine neue Ordnung entstand, und die würde keine kommunistische Räterepublik werden. Friedrich wusste nicht, was kommen würde, er wusste nur, dass es für ihn als Kommunist noch härter werden würde als für die meisten anderen. Mit politischer Schreiberei brauchte er es wohl gar nicht erst probieren. Wenn die alten Eliten ein Wort zu sagen hätten, würden Zeitungen wie die Rote Fahne zusammen mit der neuen Verfassung verboten werden, da war er sich sicher.

Und seine Gedichte? Die waren vielleicht gegen den Krieg oder handelten von antiken, mythologischen Themen, und abgesehen vom Pazifismus waren sie nicht politisch und fanden eine breite Resonanz in Berlin. Aber sie waren wohl längst nicht gut genug, um ihn über Wasser zu halten. Schon gar nicht, wenn er hin und wieder mal eines an eine Zeitung schickte. Er würde sich einen Verlag suchen müssen, er müsste mehr schreiben, viel mehr… das würde gar nicht zu bewerkstelligen sein. Und welcher Verlag nahm schon die Werke eines Kommunisten? Nur einer, der selbst links eingestellt war. Und dessen Werke würden dann wieder nicht gekauft werden… Vielleicht hatte er an die Revolution geglaubt, und vielleicht war er auch jetzt noch überzeugt, dass ihre Ideen und Prinzipien die richtigen waren. Er bereute es nicht, aber er war sich doch der Tatsache bewusst, dass er sich mit seinem politischen Engagement möglicherweise sein gesellschaftliches Grab geschaufelt hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen betrachtete Friedrich den Himmel über Berlin. Er war bewölkt. Als er vor eineinhalb Stunden in der Köpenicker Straße losgegangen war, hatte er noch Sterne gesehen, jetzt waren nur hin und wieder ein paar einzelne Lichtpunkte zwischen ein paar wenigen Rissen in den Wolken zu erahnen. Der Himmel zog sich zu. Und tief im Westen war hinter einer schwarzgrauen Wand, durch einen schmalen Riss in der Wolkendecke, der Mond zu erkennen.

Es war ein zunehmender Mond, der über Berlin unterging, ein noch nicht voller, aber ziemlich hell schimmernder Mond, der die schweren Wolken, die ihm nur hin und wieder eine Lücke frei ließen, rötlich anstrahlte. Friedrich erahnte ihn mehr als dass er ihn sah, während er durch die nachtschlafenden Straßen ging. Ein roter Schein, der im Westen unterging.

Seine Augen brannten Er selbst hatte seit einer Woche kaum geschlafen. Ständig waren sie auf ihren Posten gelegen, hatten ausgespäht, wie weit die Regierungstruppen tatsächlich schon vorgerückt waren, hatten ausgekundschaftet, wie viele Freikorps man schon in die Stadt verlegt hatte und welche Straßen und Gebäude des Zeitungsviertels eigentlich noch ihnen gehört hatten. Jetzt war er sterbensmüde, und er war erst am Alexanderplatz vorbei. Normalerweise brauchte er von hier aus noch eine halbe Stunde nach Hause, aber heute, in seinem Tempo, da er alle hundert Meter stehen bleiben musste, da ihn die Schluchzer so schüttelten, wenn er an sein ganzes, miserables, sinnloses Leben dachte, und da er sich zudem noch vor patrouillierenden Soldaten in Acht nehmen musste, die schon keine Rücksicht auf Zivillisten nahmen. Und auf einen Aufständischen erst recht nicht.

Doch es war still. So still, dass es schon beinahe beängstigend war. Es kam ihm vor, als läge die ganze Stadt, ebenso wie die Revolution, im Sterben. Immer wieder sah Friedrich sich um, er hatte Angst, eine Kugel in den Rücken zu bekommen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es ihm ein Vorteil war, dass die Stadt so dunkel war, oder ob die Patrouillen eher davon profitierten. Er musste wachsam sein.

Wachsam… bittere Ironie. Wachsam wie damals, in den Schützengräben. Nur nicht einschlafen. Was, wenn die Franzosen und Briten Spähtrupps hinter ihre Linien schickten?

 

_Oktober 1916_

_Fünf Tage hatten sie kaum geschlafen, wenig gegessen, waren an die Grenzen ihrer körperlichen Leistungsfähigkeit gegangen, hatten um ihr nacktes Leben kämpfen müssen, bis zur völligen Erschöpfung. Und jetzt, wo es ruhig geworden war, wo man nicht einmal mehr erahnen konnte, welche Hölle hier in den letzten Tagen getobt hatte, wenn man nicht selbst dabei gewesen war und dieses Inferno, das man erlebt hatte, noch in einem nachhallte, jetzt teilte man sie zur Wache ein. Jetzt, wo sie endlich einmal hätten schlafen können, durften sie nicht, sonst würde man sie beide an die Wand stellen._

_Friedrich kam da ja noch recht glimpflich weg, er hatte am Vormittag ein wenig Ruhe gefunden, hatte im Unterstand ein paar Stunden geschlafen, bis Leutnant von Goethe ihn am frühen Nachmittag zum Essen geweckt hatte. Und auch, wenn es nur schlechtes, gestrecktes, kaum essbares Kommissbrot gegeben hatte, hatten sie sogar richtigen Käse dazu bekommen. Er war nicht satt geworden, aber für einige Stunden zumindest war das schmerzhafte Hungergefühl ein wenig gedämpft gewesen, und er hatte gefühlt, wie sich seine erschöpften Kräfte wieder ein wenig sammelten._

_Aber jetzt, da er frierend und zitternd neben Leutnant von Goethe im Graben saß und Wache halten sollte, war dieser kurze Anflug von Kraft und Energie wieder wie weggeblasen. Sein Hunger meldete sich wieder, schmerzhaft und mit Magenkrämpfen, die sein Denken und Fühlen in einen festen Klammergriff nahmen, und die Müdigkeit zerrte an seinen Lidern und ließ seine Glieder schwer werden. Aber er wusste, er musste noch die ganze Nacht hier sitzen. Er musste durchhalten, weil man ihn sonst an die Wand stellen würde. Und wenn man ihn jetzt für so etwas an die Wand stellte… dann würde er nicht zu seiner Familie zurückkehren können._

_Wie oft hatte ihn dieses Bild, die Gedanken an seine Familie, in den letzten fünf Tagen durchhalten lassen. Die Gedanken an seine Familie hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht aufgegeben hatte, dass er weiter um sein Leben gekämpft hatte, bis zum Umfallen. Die Gedanken an seine Familie – und an Leutnant von Goethe, der ihm in den letzten Wochen und Monaten ein guter Freund geworden war. Und er hatte es geschafft. Er war durchgekommen. Wieder war ihm für einige Stunden, Tage, Wochen ein wenig Leben geschenkt worden. Dieses Leben wollte, dass er zu seiner Familie zurückkehren konnte. Es wollte, dass er den Leutnant nicht alleine ließ. Also würde Friedrich durchhalten müssen. Auch diese Nacht._

_In seinem Bauch begann es seltsam zu kribbeln, als er an Leutnant von Goethe dachte, und daran, dass auch die Gedanken an ihn es gewesen waren, die ihn hatten durchhalten lassen. Gedanken an die Nächte, die sie mit Lyrik verbracht hatten, und in denen sie entdeckt hatten, wie viel sie doch trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Herkunft und ihrer Ränge gemeinsam hatten. Langsam wurde Friedrich auch klar, dass es vielleicht auch mehr als Freundschaft sein könnte, durch die er sich dem Leutnant verbunden fühlte. Aber ob Goethe das auch so empfand?_

_Leutnant von Goethe zuckte auf einmal zusammen, ohne erkennbaren Grund, und Friedrich wandte sich zu ihm hin. „Ist irgendetwas?“ Der andere war ja schließlich viel erfahrener als er, vielleicht hatte der Leutnant etwas wahrgenommen, das ihm in seinem erschöpften Zustand entgangen war. „Ist etwas passiert? Müssen wir Alarm schlagen?“_

_Goethe schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein… nein, es ist alles in Ordnung…“ Er lächelte Friedrich entschuldigend an. „Ich bin nur… ich bin so müde… ich muss wohl für einen Moment eingenickt sein…“_

_Friedrich konnte im schwachen Licht einer Gaslampe, die vom nächsten Unterstand her leuchtete, sehen, wie müde der Leutnant aussah. Er war blass, unrasiert (was bei seinem dunklen Bart sehr viel stärker auffiel als bei Friedrichs hellrotem) und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die vom Schlafmangel rot und entzündet waren. Friedrich konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Leutnant in den letzten fünf Tagen länger als zehn Stunden in Summe schlafen gesehen zu haben. Und auf einmal tat ihm Goethe unendlich leid._

_„Ja, das glaube ich Ihnen, dass Sie müde sind.“ Sie seufzten synchron, dann sagte Friedrich schließlich: „Wissen Sie… wenn Sie wollen, dann schlafen Sie ruhig. Ich bleibe hier und passe auf. Ich halte Wache, und wenn jemand vorbeikommt, ein Offizier oder Major oder irgendwer, dann wecke ich Sie auf.“_

_„Das wollen Sie… das würden Sie…“ Friedrich sah die Müdigkeit in den Augen und Gesichtszügen des Leutnants auf einmal unendlich groß werden. „Wirklich?“_

_„Aber natürlich.“ Friedrich bemühte sich, so unauffällig wie möglich zu lächeln. „Was haben Sie nicht schon alles für mich getan? Da werde ich mich doch wohl erkenntlich zeigen und einmal Nachtwache halten können.“_

_Goethe nickte ihm dankbar zu und wollte schon die Augen schließen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Sagen Sie, Herr Schiller, wollen wir wieder unsere Mäntel… dann ist es wärmer...“_

_Friedrich verstand, was der andere meinte und nickte schnell. Er kam sich ein wenig schäbig und schlecht vor, da er derartigen Profit aus dem ehrlich gemeinten Angebot des Leutnants zog, aber es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Nicht nur wegen der geteilten Körperwärme, sondern auch wegen der Nähe zu Leutnant von Goethe. Es fühlte sich gut an, diesen warmen, atmenden Körper neben sich zu wissen – so dicht neben ihm, dass er ihm den Arm um die Schultern legen, dass er ihn streicheln, dass er ihn küssen könnte. Nie, niemals würde Friedrich das wagen – aber es war schön, daran zu denken, dass er es theoretisch tun könnte. Das allein schon ließ ihn glücklich sein. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Verdammt, das_ war _mehr als Freundschaft…_

_Während er seinen Mantel über sie beide breitete, auch noch Goethes Mantel zurechtzupfte, und schließlich zuließ, dass sich der Leutnant an seine Schulter lehnte, musste er an ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht denken. Die letzte Nacht, in der sie überhaupt geschlafen hatten. Es war erst fünf Tage her, aber es schien Ewigkeiten zurückzuliegen. Jetzt, da es langsam wieder kälter wurde, teilten sie sich wieder ein Bett und ihre beiden Decken. Es war einfach sehr viel wärmer… und so angenehm… wie sehr wünschte er sich, jetzt auch schlafen zu können… aber er hatte dem Leutnant sein Wort gegeben. Er würde Wache halten. Schließlich würde man sie sonst beide an die Wand stellen._

_Leutnant von Goethe war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen. Sein Atem ging tief und gleichmäßig, sein warmer, entspannter Körper lehnte sich gegen Friedrich, und dann – fiel auf einmal sein Kopf auf Friedrichs Schulter._

_Friedrich hielt einen Moment inne. Er traute sich kaum noch, zu atmen, da er Angst hatte, den Leutnant aufzuwecken._ _Sanft legte er seinen Arm um Goethe. Der kuschelte sich daraufhin noch ein wenig enger an Friedrich, was das warme Kribbeln in seinem Bauch noch verstärkte._

_Fast hätte Friedrich sich dem angenehmen Gefühl hingegeben. Er fror fast nicht mehr, es war ruhig, keine Maschinengewehre, keine Gasgranaten, er rannte nicht länger um sein Leben. Und Leutnant von Goethe saß warm und ruhig und atmend neben ihm. Friedrich war glücklich. Oder er hätte es sein können. In einem Leben, in dem er nicht im Schützengraben liegen müsste._

_Den Rest der Nacht war Friedrich wach, lauschte auf die Stille der Nacht und Goethes ruhige, entspannte Atemzüge und wartete ungeduldig auf den Morgen, während er sich gleichzeitig wünschte, diese Nacht mit ihrer angenehmen Nähe würde nie enden._

 

_Berlin, 12. Januar 1919_

Über diesen Erinnerungen, diese… waren es schon Wunschträume? Er war sich nicht sicher. Aber sie halfen ihm, die beklemmende Stille der Stadt auszublenden. Ob zum Guten oder zum Bösen, das würde sich spätestens dann zeigen, wenn man ihn von hinten erschießen würde…

Ganz versunken in seine Gedanken lief er so die nachtschwarzen Straßen entlang, die nur hin und wieder spärlich von Gaslaternen erhellt wurden. In vielen Vierteln war das Gas aber abgedreht, und Strom gab es auch häufig nicht. Und so waren die Nächte über Berlin dunkel, so dunkel… Friedrich sah zum Himmel, doch der war zugezogen, keine Sterne, kein Mond war mehr zu sehen. Es war eine schwarze Nacht, eine Grabennacht, in der nur der gefrorene Schlamm unter seinen Füßen fehlte, fast erwartete er, eine Leuchtrakete hochsteigen zu sehen.

Dann fielen auf einmal Schüsse.


	3. Gaslaternenschein

_Berlin, 12. Januar 1919_

Instinktiv warf Friedrich sich auf den Boden, doch er schien nicht in direkter Gefahr zu sein. Dazu waren die Schüsse zu weit entfernt. Als sich sein Herz wieder beruhigt hatte, ignorierte er seinen Instinkt, der ihm sagte, er solle unten bleiben und, wenn möglich, Deckung suchen. Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sah sich um.

Er lag im Dunkeln, der Asphalt unter ihm war kühl und rau und sein Herz klopfte rasend schnell. Sonst fühlte er nichts. Kein Schmerz. Kein Blut, das warm und tödlich irgendwo heruntersickerte. Nichts. Er erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen. Die Schüsse hatten nicht ihm gegolten, und sie hatten ihn auch nicht irrtümlich gestreift.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich ein kleines Bisschen, drehte erst den Kopf und dann den ganze Oberkörper, richtete sich ein wenig auf. Er war sich der Tatsache nur zu bewusst, dass man ihn so viel leichter entdecken würde als wenn er still läge, doch vermutlich war ohnehin niemand in der Nähe, der ihn sehen konnte, und wenn doch noch ein verirrter Schuss in seine Richtung gehen sollte, dann war es sicherer, irgendwo Deckung zu suchen.

Vor ihm, vielleicht dreihundert Meter die Straße hinunter, sah Friedrich eine einzelne angezündete Gaslaterne. Ihr rötlich dunkelgelbes, nervös flackerndes Licht hatte dem Schützen (oder den Schützen? Waren es mehrere? Friedrich wusste es nicht) wohl sein Ziel offenbart. Aber warum er geschossen hatte, das wusste Friedrich noch immer nicht. Waren es Rote, die auf eine Polizeipatrouille oder Korpssoldaten schossen? Oder feuerten Regierungstruppen auf Aufständische? Waren politisch motivierte Gegner das Ziel gewesen, oder Zivilisten?

Friedrich hatte jetzt eine Litfaßsäule erspäht, etwa auf halber Strecke zwischen dem Laternenschein und der Stelle, an der er auf der Straße zu liegen gekommen war, und kroch langsam zu dieser notdürftigen Deckung hinüber. Besser als nichts war sie allemal, und im Krieg hatte er schon mit viel weniger Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Das hatte er auch irgendwie überlebt.

Als er schließlich hinter der Litfaßsäule angelangt war, sah er sich vorsichtig um, konnte in der Dunkelheit aber natürlich ohnehin niemanden erkennen, der ihn möglicherweise beobachtete. Er musste es jetzt einfach darauf ankommen lassen. Friedrich legte eine Hand an die Säule, dann zog er sich langsam hoch, bis er stand, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. Noch immer hatte sein Herz sich nicht beruhigt, jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt, und sein Blick zuckte nervös zwischen dem Hauseingang rechts von ihm und dem Geschehen im Laternenlicht vor ihm hin und her. Doch neben ihm blieb alles still, niemand kümmerte sich um den Roten, der sich mit dem Rücken an die Litfaßsäule presste und versuchte, wieder ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen und sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Tatsächlich, jetzt erkannte er eine auf dem Boden liegende Gestalt, auf die offensichtlich geschossen worden war. Friedrich konnte nicht sehen, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte, doch die Person war noch am Leben und wand sich offenbar vor Schmerzen. Friedrich biss sich auf die Lippen. Warum half diesem Menschen niemand? Doch er wusste, dass es, solange die Gefahr noch unmittelbar und der Schütze noch in der Nähe war, es Selbstmord war, dem Verletzten zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Und keine Minute später bestätigte sich Friedrichs Befürchtung: aus dem Hauseingang hinter der Laterne trat eine Gruppe Männer mit Stahlhelmen. Es waren Anhänger eines Freikorps, die sich jetzt lautstark darüber zu streiten begannen, ob es mit ihrem moralischen Verständnis vereinbar war, einen Zivilisten anzuschießen. Den meisten war es egal, nur einer der Männer äußerte Bedenken, doch die anderen widersprachen ihm.

„Der wäre am Ende doch nur ein verdammter Roter geworden!“ Einer der Korpssoldaten spuckte auf die Straße und zog seine Waffe aus dem Halfter. Friedrich hörte die am Boden liegende Person die Stimme erheben, aber er verstand nicht, was er sagte. Er war sich jetzt aber sicher, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte.

Der Mann, der von Anfang an gegen das Schießen auf Zivilisten gewesen sein musste, griff dem mit der Pistole an den Arm. „Nein, lass ihn. Er ist keines von diesen Kommunistenschweinen. Lass ihn am Leben. Spar dir die Munition für die Roten, ja?“

Die Antworten der anderen darauf verstand Friedrich nicht, doch er konnte sehen, dass der Soldat seine Waffe wieder einsteckte, und er fühlte, dass ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Ein Toter weniger, den er sterben sehen musste. Es waren ja schon so entsetzlich viele… Aber er zwang sich, weiter so ruhig wie möglich zu atmen. Nur kein verräterisches Geräusch! Noch waren die Korpssoldaten nicht weg, noch schwebte Friedrich in großer Gefahr. Wenn diese Bastarde schon vor Zivilisten nicht Halt machten, dann war die rote Armbinde, die Friedrich aus Trotz und ein bisschen auch aus Stolz immer noch trug, sein sicheres Todesurteil. Aber lieber Rot als Grau, hatte er sich gesagt. Lieber starb er für seine Überzeugung. Zusammen mit der Revolution.

Gespannt verfolgte Friedrich das Geschehen im gelben Gaslaternenschein. Die Rechten gaben dem Angeschossenen noch ein paar Fußtritte, und einer stieß ihm seinen Gewehrkolben in den Leib, dass sogar Friedrich hinter seiner etwas entfernten Litfaßsäule den Mann noch aufstöhnen hörte. Dann ließen sie endlich von ihm ab, sie gingen nach Norden ins Dunkel und, wie Friedrich erahnen konnte, bogen an der nächsten Kreuzung nach links in Richtung Spree ab.

Als er schließlich ihre Stimmen verhallen hörte, ließ Friedrich sich vorsichtig wieder auf den Boden gleiten. Langsam näherte er sich dem diffusen Lichtkegel, aber er wusste genau, dass jede Vorsicht zwecklos war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Korpssoldaten wirklich alle gegangen waren. Wenn nicht, dann würden sie ihn erschießen. Das wusste er, und es machte ihm Angst. Doch er wollte zumindest nachschauen, wie es dem Mann ging, und ob er Hilfe brauchte. Immerhin schien er kein Regierungsanhänger zu sein, wenigstens kein offener. Er hatte also keinen Grund, ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen.

Dafür war er vielleicht gleich derjenige, der eine Kugel in den Kopf bekam. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, ob wirklich alle der Soldaten das Haus verlassen hatten. Wenn ein Nachzügler jetzt herauskäme… oder wenn noch ein Scharfschütze auf dem Dach oder im Hauseingang oder in irgendeinem Fenster lag… Friedrich zögerte, er könnte auch einfach ein Stück zurückgehen, in die nächste Straße nach rechts abbiegen und diese verdammte Laterne meiden. Es wäre sicher… Aber für den Angeschossenen wäre es womöglich der Tod, wenn er ihn hier einfach so liegen ließe. Er wusste nicht, in welchem Zustand der Mann war, wo er getroffen worden war und ob er noch in der Lage war, selbst nach Hause oder zu einem Arzt zu gehen. Er wusste nur, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass vor dem nächsten Morgen wieder jemand hier vorbeikam. Und so kroch er doch hinüber, auf den rötlichen Lichtkegel zu.

Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher konnte er den Mann vor sich auf dem Pflaster erkennen. Er hatte sich halb zusammengerollt, Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund und er atmete keuchend und unregelmäßig. Friedrich hatte jetzt den Häuserblock erreicht, in dem sich die Soldaten versteckt gehalten hatten, und erwartete jeden Moment einen Schuss. Einen, der ihn treffen würde, und dann würde er wohl nichts mehr spüren außer einem kurzen Schmerz, im Nacken, am Hinterkopf, zwischen den Schulterblättern… wenn er dann überhaupt noch –

Aber kein Schuss fiel. Die Nacht blieb still und tot, bis auf das leise Stöhnen des Verwundeten neben ihm. Friedrich leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, die trocken vor Nervosität waren, dann richtete er sich halb auf, um dem Verletzten zu zeigen, dass er da war. Und gleichzeitig erwartete er jetzt, endlich, eine Reaktion von versteckten Regierungstruppen, die sich auf einen deckungslosen Kommunisten wie ihn stürzen würden. Er hatte nichts mehr, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Doch als er jetzt hier auf der nachtschwarzen Straße lag und erwartete, zu sterben, da erschreckte der Gedanke an den Tod ihn auf einmal, und etwas in ihm schrie, dass es weiterleben wollte. Und je länger er lag, je lauter es in ihm schrie, desto größer wurde seine Anspannung, desto sicherer erwartete er einen Schuss.

Aber noch immer blieb alles still. So unheimlich still, dass Friedrich an seinem Gehör gezweifelt hätte, wenn da nicht die lauten, angestrengten Atemzüge des anderen gewesen wären, die die Nacht durchschnitten wie winzige Messer und Friedrich jedes Mal einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Ihm wurde beinahe schlecht vor Angst, aber da anscheinend kein Schuss mehr kam, egal wie sehr Friedrich ihn erwartete, kroch er jetzt auf allen Vieren zu diesem Mann hinüber, langsam und vorsichtig, und versuchte, ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Als er ihn fast erreicht hatte, kniete er sich vor ihn hin und hob beide Hände.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Sie angeschossen wurden, von den Rechten. Ich bin unbewaffnet und möchte Ihnen helfen, wenn ich kann. Ich bin kein Arzt, aber ich war Soldat und habe wenigstens ein klein wenig Erfahrung mit Schusswunden. Lassen Sie mich?“

Die Augen des Mannes, das konnte Friedrich erkennen, wanderten langsam von oben nach unten, während er ihn musterte. An einer Stelle blieben sie kurz hängen, Friedrich vermutete, dass es seine staubige rote Armbinde war, dann sah der Mann ihm in die Augen und nickte zögerlich. Irritiert starrte Friedrich zurück. Er kannte doch diese Augen, dieses Gesicht irgendwo her… Eigentlich war es nur ein Auge. Das linke war verletzt, tot, und Friedrich konnte sich beim besten Willen an keinen Freund, Bekannten oder Verwandten erinnern, der nur noch ein Auge hatte. Es fiel ihm nicht ein, und allzu lange überlegen konnte er jetzt gerade auch nicht, also rutschte er zu dem Verletzten hinüber und begann, seine Wunden zu begutachten.

Friedrich hatte viele Schwerverletzte und viele Sterbende gesehen, und er wusste, dass dieser Mann in ernster Gefahr war. Sein rechtes Hosenbein war blutgetränkt und auch der rechte Ärmel zeigte rote Flecken, er hatte sich eng zusammengerollt und hielt den verletzten Arm schützend an seine Brust gepresst. An der Stirn hatte er eine Platzwunde. Der Gewehrkolben musste ihn in den Bauch oder zwischen die Rippen getroffen haben, da er immer noch nicht wirklich durchatmen konnte. Die Verletzung am Auge hingegen musste schon älter sein, wahrscheinlich aus dem Weltkrieg. Friedrich vermutete, dass der Mann auf dem linken Auge blind war.

Am schlimmsten sah die Wunde am Bein aus, die sehr stark blutete. Friedrich musste ihm einen Druckverband anlegen, nach allem, was er im Krieg über Verwundungen gelernt hatte, der Blutverlust war in diesem Fall wirklich der kritischste Aspekt. Das einzige seiner wenigen Kleidungsstücke allerdings, das Friedrich in dieser eisigen Januarnacht entbehren konnte, war seine rote Armbinde, und das war viel zu wenig. Er sah nur noch die Möglichkeit, sich mit dem Verwundeten auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen, doch das waren noch mindestens vierzig Minuten von hier, es war gefährlich auf den Straßen und wenn sein Bein verletzt war, würde der Mann nicht besonders schnell laufen können.

Vorsichtig legte Friedrich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. „Ihr Bein muss verbunden werden. Kann ich Sie nach Hause bringen? Wo wohnen Sie denn?“

Der Mann schluckte mühsam, dann murmelte er: „Wilhelmstraße.“

Friedrich seufzte leise. Die Wilhelmstraße lag an dem Ende der Stadt, von dem er gerade kam. Sie würden von hier zur Wilhelmstraße noch viel länger brauchen als zu ihm nach Hause. „Das ist zu weit… Kommen Sie mit zu mir. Sie müssen ihr Bein verbinden lassen. Oder kennen Sie einen Arzt hier in der Nähe?“

Der andere schüttelte den Kopf, und Friedrich nahm seine Armbinde ab und versuchte, damit die stark blutende Wunde zumindest notdürftig ein wenig abzubinden, damit der Mann ihm nicht auf dem Heimweg verblutete. Dann hielt er ihm seine Hand hin. „Können Sie aufstehen?“

Der Mann blinzelte mit seinem gesunden Auge, sah Friedrich an, dann nahm er seine Hand und zog sich in eine sitzende Position. Er keuchte auf, seine Rippen protestierten. Friedrich hoffte, dass er keine gebrochen hatte. Vorsichtig half er ihm auf die Beine, und als der Mann bedrohlich schwankte, legte Friedrich vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihn, um ihn zu stützen. Er sah das Blut, das rot und warm auf den kalten, grauen Asphalt tropfte, und er fühlte, dass der andere unter seinen Händen zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Kommen Sie, gehen wir… ich wohne im Wedding…“

Friedrich führte den Mann nach Nordwesten, langsam und vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu überanstrengen. Der rötliche Schein am Himmel war inzwischen verschwunden, der Mond war gänzlich untergegangen und die Stadt war jetzt völlig dunkel, wenn man nicht gerade an einer der wenigen angezündeten Laternen vorbeikam. Friedrich hatte noch immer Angst vor Scharfschützen, die ihnen im Dunkeln auflauern konnten, und er mied tunlichst alle der ohnehin spärlichen Lichtquellen, an denen er auf seinem Heimweg vorbeikommen konnte. Je weiter er nach Norden kam, desto sicherer fühlte er sich auch. Es war irrational, das wusste er, auch in den Mietskasernen lebten Anhänger der Regierungstruppen, Korpssoldaten und andere Rechte, die keine Sekunde zögern würden, auf Kommunisten zu schießen. Aber Friedrich konnte nichts dagegen tun: je bekannter die Gegend wurde, je größer und schäbiger die Mietskasernen an den Straßenfronten aufragten, desto mehr fühlte er sich zuhause.

Der Mann konnte für seine Schussverletzung ganz gut mithalten, aber dennoch mussten sie hin und wieder kleine Pausen einlegen, die immer häufiger und immer länger wurden. Friedrich fühlte, wie die Kräfte des anderen immer weiter schwanden, und er wusste auch, dass sie erst die Hälfte des Weges geschafft hatten, als er den anderen auf einmal neben sich flüstern hörte:

 „Sie waren also… auch im Krieg?“

Seine Stimme klang angestrengt, doch wenn er lieber reden wollte… Friedrich konnte es ihm schlecht verbieten. Er war schließlich nicht sein Arzt.

Er sah den anderen an und nickte. „Sechstes Infanterieregiment. Westfront.“

Der atmete auf. „Ja, diese Kameradschaft… im Krieg… die geht doch nie… ganz verloren, nicht?“ Er sah zu Friedrich hinüber und lächelte ihn zaghaft an. „Danke… dass Sie das für mich tun.“

Auf einmal erstarrte Friedrich. Die Kameradschaft im Krieg… das sechste Infanterieregiment… mit einem Mal wusste er wieder, woher dieser Mann ihm bekannt vorkam. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als in diese Augen – dieses Auge – zu starren. Diese warmen, braunen Augen, die ihm doch eigentlich so vertraut waren. Und die Gesichtszüge… er wirkte Jahre älter als damals, als sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten. Aber er war noch immer derselbe. Sein Lächeln war noch immer dasselbe. Warum nur war er nicht eher darauf gekommen, woher er diesen Mann kannte?

„Leutnant von Goethe?“

Der andere wirkte überrascht, seinen Namen zu hören. „Kennen… wir uns… Kamerad?“

Friedrich biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ja. Ja, wir kennen uns. Mein Name ist Friedrich Schiller.“

 

_Januar 1917_

_In dieser Nacht saßen einige Soldaten seiner Einheit gemeinsam um ein kleines Feuer, um sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Sie redeten über dieses und jenes, den Krieg, ihre Familien, die Weiber… wie meistens eben. Friedrich saß neben Leutnant von Goethe, der ihm mittlerweile ein wirklich guter Freund geworden war. Sie waren eng zusammengerutscht, hatten sich zusammen unter zwei Decken gekuschelt und Goethe – Goethe hatte den Arm um Friedrich gelegt. Immer wieder war da Goethes Hand, die über seinen Rücken strich, sein Arm, der seine Schultern streifte, sein warmes Lachen, das an Friedrichs Körper vibrierte, so eng saßen sie zusammen. Und jedes Mal, wenn der Leutnant lachte, sorgte diese leichte Vibration für ein angenehmes Kribbeln in Friedrichs Bauch._

_Das aber auch nur so lange angenehm blieb, bis er sich erinnerte, wann er dieses heiße Kribbeln zum letzten Mal so intensiv gespürt hatte. Er hatte sich vor ein paar Wochen nachts auf der Latrine einen runtergeholt. Und auch dabei hatte er an Goethe gedacht…_

_Friedrich erschrak, als ihm das bewusst wurde. Und da Goethe einfach nicht aufhörte, seinen Rücken zu streicheln, und es sich gleichzeitig furchtbar und so verdammt gut anfühlte, und er auch schlecht laut sagen konnte „Könnten Sie bitte aufhören, meinen Rücken zu streicheln“ (denn wie wären sie beide denn dann da gestanden?), sah Friedrich keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich so schnell und gleichzeitig so unauffällig wie möglich in den Unterstand zu verbröseln, solange alle anderen noch hier draußen saßen._

_Er stand auf, verabschiedete sich schnell, nahm eine der beiden Decken mit, in die Leutnant von Goethe und er sich eingewickelt hatten, und ging wieder zurück in die Baracke, wo er sich auf die einsame, kalte Pritsche legte. Obwohl Goethe jetzt nicht bei ihm lag wie in eigentlich allen Winternächten, war ihm warm. Das kam vom Feuer, sicher, und vom Schnaps, aber auch von der Erregung, die mit jedem Pulsschlag stärker durch seine Adern schoss und sich in seinem Unterleib staute. Diese Erregung, die er nicht ganz verstand und für die er sich hasste, aber die auch gleichzeitig ein unbestreitbarer Teil von ihm war. Und jetzt war er zumindest noch alleine…_

_Friedrich griff nach unten, fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Bauch, dann weiter nach unten, zwischen seine Beine. Er konnte seine beginnende Erektion durch die Uniformhose hindurch spüren, und seine Erektion spürte ihn; zumindest ließ ihn die Berührung vor Verlangen aufstöhnen. So schnell er mit seinen zitternden, nervösen Fingern konnte, öffnete er seine Hose und zog sie ein wenig herunter, gerade weit genug, um die nötige Freiheit zu haben. Er wollte das ja nicht gerade in die Länge ziehen. Nur kurz, schnell, um ein wenig Druck abzulassen, um nicht zu kommen, wenn Goethe nachher neben ihm schlief…_

_Vorsichtig begann Friedrich, sein Glied zu reiben. Seine Hände waren kalt und rau, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem verdammt gut an. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich nur auf die Bewegung seiner Hand, die Berührung und was er damit bewirkte, und vergaß alles um sich herum._

_Bis – ja, bis auf einmal eine Person hinter ihm stand, die leise lachte, sich umstandslos auf den Rand der Pritsche setzte und eine Decke über ihn breitete, bevor sie sich neben ihn legte. Erschrocken hielt Friedrich inne, ließ seine Erektion los._

_„Ja, mich hat das Gespräch grade auch ziemlich geil gemacht.“ Leutnant von Goethe klang wirklich erregt – oder bildete er sich das nur ein? „Wäre alles nicht so schlimm – sogar die Front nicht – wenn man nur Weiber hätte. Was meinen Sie?“_

_Friedrich konnte nur nicken. Er keuchte, konnte seinen Atem nur schwerlich halbwegs kontrollieren, und sein Penis war hart und verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, aber er wollte das jetzt auch nicht hier machen, wenn Leutnant von Goethe direkt neben ihm lag, so dicht neben ihm lag, dass ihre Körper sich berührten und dass Friedrich seinen Atem auf der Haut fühlen konnte…_

_Aber dann streifte Goethe seinen Oberschenkel – mit seiner Erektion? Hatte der Leutnant das gerade tatsächlich ernst gemeint?_ So _ernst gemeint?_

_Er konnte hören, wie Goethe ebenfalls schneller atmete. Er hatte sich die Erregung in seiner Stimme also tatsächlich nicht eingebildet. „Sagen Sie… halten Sie mich nicht für pervers… aber…“ Goethe schluckte schwer. „Wollen wir das zusammen machen? Vielleicht wird uns dann wärmer.“_

_Friedrich fühlte, wie seine Erregung von diesem einen Satz in schmerzhafte Höhen getrieben wurde. Er und Goethe… zusammen… wie sehr er sich das gewünscht hatte, konnte er sich selbst nicht ganz eingestehen. Aber er schaffte es trotz seiner Nervosität, Goethes Vorschlag mit einem Nicken anzunehmen, und nicht allzu obszön aufzustöhnen, als er ersehnt und doch überraschend Goethes Hände an seinem Oberschenkel spürte, während der andere sein eigenes Glied rieb._

_Instinktiv legte er seine Hände wieder an seine eigenen Erektion, machte sich daran, seinen Penis mit geschickten Handgriffen zu massieren (in den vier langen Kriegsjahren war schließlich genug Zeit für Experimente geblieben, in langen, einsamen Nächten im Graben, im Hinterland und im Lazarett, und es machten ja ohnehin alle), und fühlte, wie seine Erregung, angestachelt durch seine eigenen Berührungen und die Bewegungen des Leutnants neben ihm, immer weiter wuchs._

_Seine geschickten Finger, und dazu noch das Wissen, dass es diesmal tatsächlich Leutnant von Goethe war, der ihn neben ihm lag, wenn er ihn auch nicht berührte, ließen Friedrich schneller kommen als er selbst damit gerechnet hätte. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis er spürte, wie sich in seinem Kopf ein Schalter umlegte, er fühlte das Pulsieren in seinem Glied, das warme, feuchte Sperma, das sich über seine Oberschenkel und seine Hände und Goethes Penis und wahrscheinlich auch dessen Hände verteilte, und er stöhnte laut auf, als ihn eine ungeahnt heftige Welle der Lust überrollte._

_Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder bei halbwegs klarem Verstand war. Friedrich war erschöpft, er atmete noch immer schwer, er war verschwitzt, aber wenigstens war ihm jetzt einmal wieder warm. Richtig warm. Und er merkte, dass Goethe neben ihm noch immer unbefriedigt war. Er schluckte. Das Stöhnen und Keuchen neben ihm erregte ihn so unglaublich…_

_Seine Finger griffen fast automatisch wieder fester zu, er streichelte sein Glied, rieb seine Hoden, und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ein fast so gutes Gefühl war wie selbst zu kommen, als Goethe neben ihm schließlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, dass Friedrich selbst nur wenige Sekunden nach ihm zum zweiten Mal über die Klippe flog. Seinetwegen. Wegen Leutnant von Goethe… Friedrich musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Auf einmal war da der Wunsch, den Leutnant zu küssen. Aber er biss sich auf die Lippen, murmelte kurz „Gute Nacht“ und drehte dem anderen den Rücken zu. Wenn er jetzt nicht die postkoitale Erschöpfung nutzte, um einzuschlafen, würde er vielleicht für nichts mehr garantieren können._


	4. Hinterhofkellertreppenkälte

_Berlin, 12. Januar 1919_

Als sie schließlich die Mietskaserne in der Ackerstraße erreicht hatten, in der Friedrich im fünften Hinterhof in einer Kellerwohnung lebte, war Goethe kaum noch in der Lage, sich aufrecht zu halten. Auch Friedrich war mittlerweile erschöpft, und Goethe stützte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn. Beinahe wären sie zusammen die vereiste Kellertreppe hinuntergefallen, als Friedrich bereits auf der ersten, spiegelglatten Betonstufe ausrutschte, doch er konnte sich gerade so noch an der Wand abstützen. Es war allerdings nicht die letzte Stufe, auf der er ins Straucheln geriet, und bei jedem Mal hörte er Goethe neben sich leise aufstöhnen, wenn er sein verletztes Bein belasten musste, oder Friedrich ihn und seine verletzten Rippen fester an sich presste.

Friedrich atmete erleichtert auf, als er schließlich unten vor seiner Wohnungstür stand. Mit der linken Hand hielt er den halb bewusstlosen Mann an sich gezogen, damit der nicht hinfiel, was ihn bei seinen vielen Verletzungen mit Sicherheit noch viel schlimmere Schmerzen bereitet hätte als er ohnehin schon haben musste, während er mit der Rechten versuchte, den Schlüssel in das eingefrorene Schloss zu pfriemeln. Es dauerte einige Zeit, denn Friedrichs Finger waren von der Kälte steif und gefühllos geworden, und das Gewicht Goethes, der sich schwer auf ihn stützte, um sein Bein zu entlasten, schränkte Friedrich zusätzlich in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit ein.

Doch dann hörte er endlich das erhoffte Knacken, das Schloss öffnete sich und die beiden Männer taumelten, als die Tür, gegen die sie sich gelehnt hatten, sich nach innen öffnete, in die kleine, dunkle Wohnung.

Drinnen war es kaum wärmer als draußen, auch hier stieg ihr Atem in dichten weißen Wölkchen in die Luft. Zwar hatte Friedrich einen Ofen, doch von Geld für Kohle oder Holz konnte er nur träumen. Er war schon froh, wenn er eine Woche lang jeden Tag etwas zu essen hatte, und sich sonntags im Tiergarten ein paar heruntergefallene Äste für wenigstens ein paar Stunden Wärme zusammenklauben konnte. Doch die Bäume hatten kaum mehr Äste, da viele Berliner sich bereits an diesem kostenlosen Holz bedient hatten. Der Frühling, wenn er denn endlich kommen sollte, würde trostlos werden, und ebenso grau und kahl wie der Herbst.

Am ständigen Hunger war allerdings nicht nur Friedrichs ständige Geldknappheit schuld. Die Ernährungslage in Deutschland war im Januar 1919 genauso katastrophal wie in den letzten beiden Kriegswintern. Der Regierungswechsel und der erzwungene Friedensvertrag hatten daran nichts geändert, aber Friedrich erstaunte das nicht weiter. Deutschland war ausgehungert; wo sollten die Lebensmittel denn auf einmal herkommen? Es hatte ihn auch nicht wirklich überrascht, dass es in der Tat Hungerrevolten gewesen waren, die den Kaiser letztendlich zum Abdanken und die neue Regierung zum Handeln gezwungen hatten. Alles, was diese Menschen wollten, war morgens und abends ein bisschen Brot, ein paar Kartoffeln, etwas, von dem man satt wurde und die Gewissheit, am nächsten Tag wieder satt zu werden.

Stattdessen reihten sich die Leute vor den Lebensmittelläden und den Bäckereien, standen stundenlang in der Kälte an, aber wenn man sich nicht bereits um drei oder vier Uhr morgens seinen Platz in der Schlange sicherte, bekam man eben auch nichts mehr. Völlig egal, ob man Bezugskarten, ein paar Mark oder sogar Dollarnoten und Goldmünzen hatte, in den Läden gab es einfach nichts zu kaufen. Dollars und Gold brachten einem höchstens auf dem Schwarzmarkt etwas. Dort konnte man alles bekommen, richtiges Brot, Kartoffeln, sogar echte Butter, Fleisch und Eier, alles Dinge, die Friedrich seit 1915 nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Doch sich über solche Sachen Gedanken zu machen war müßig. Friedrich hatte weder Gold noch Dollars, und so blieb ihm der Schwarzmarkt verwehrt und er konnte zusehen, dass er anderweitig an Nahrungsmittel kam, was oft genug ein vergebliches Unterfangen war. Und für morgen früh würde er auch noch zusehen müssen, dass er eine zusätzliche Portion von irgendetwas auftrieb, damit sein Gast auch etwas hatte.

Die Gedanken an ihn führten Friedrich unweigerlich wieder zurück in ihre momentane Situation. Sie standen in der Küche, Goethe war gegen ihn gesunken und konnte sein rechtes Bein kaum noch belasten. Er zitterte krampfhaft, und Friedrich wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass das nicht allein von der Kälte kam. Er führte Goethe zum Tisch, um ihn dort erst einmal zu verbinden, und zündete die kleine Gaslampe an, die dort für Notfälle stand. Denn Strom hatten sie mal wieder nicht, und das hier war ja schließlich ein Notfall. Goethe stöhnte auf, als Friedrich ihm half, sich auf den stabileren der beiden Stühle am Küchentisch zu setzen, doch der wollte erst sichergehen, dass die Wunden an seinem Arm und seinem Bein verbunden waren, bevor er Goethe sein Bett anbot. Er war froh, wenn seine Bettwäsche, seine mit Stroh gestopfte Matratze und seine zwei löchrigen Wolldecken so lange wie möglich sauber und vor allem benutzbar blieben, und Blutflecken waren da wirklich das letzte, das er gebrauchen konnte. Also gab er sein Möglichstes, um sie zu verhindern.

Als er die festen Knoten in dem roten Band löste, mit dem er Goethes Bein notdürftig abgebunden hatte, quoll frisches Blut aus der Wunde, und der Verletzte biss die Zähne zusammen und keuchte leise auf. Friedrich sah besorgt zu ihm hoch. „Das wird schon wieder, Herr von Goethe, ich habe hier irgendwo noch einen Verbandskasten, und ein bisschen Erfahrung habe ich in den letzten vier Jahren schließlich auch gesammelt…“

Friedrich stand auf, um die Blechschachtel aus dem Schrank zu holen, die ein paar Genossen vor einigen Monaten bei ihm deponiert hatten, da er irgendwann während der ersten Aufstände und damit verbundenen Schießereien im November angefangen hatte, ein wenig die Rolle eines Sanitäters zu übernehmen. Als Gegenleistung für die Versorgung verwundeter Genossen hatte sich der Spartakusbund, beziehungsweise einige seiner Mitglieder, darum bemüht, Friedrich diese Wohnung hier zu beschaffen.

Doch als er an Goethe vorbei gehen wollte, griff der schwach nach Friedrichs Hand und lächelte ihm dann zaghaft zu. „Sagen Sie, Herr Schiller… wollen wir nicht endlich doch zum Vornamen übergehen? Nach allem, was Sie gerade für mich tun… ich bin Johann.“

Friedrich erstarrte, ihm wurde auf einmal heiß und kalt. Fast zwei Jahre war es her. Fast zwei Jahre lang hatten sie sich nicht gesehen, und sie waren nicht gerade im Guten auseinandergegangen. Goethe hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen, und es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis er darüber hinweggekommen war. Er konnte fühlen, wie er rot wurde. Fast zwei Jahre lang hatte er nicht daran geglaubt, Leutnant von Goethe je wiederzusehen. Und jetzt, da er verwundet bei ihm in der Küche saß, da Friedrich wieder Angst um ihn haben musste, da bot er ihm auf einmal das Du an… Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Friedrich“, würgte er dann brav hervor, löste daraufhin allerdings so hastig seine Hand aus Johanns, dass es fast schon ein Losreißen war, und ging endlich zum Schrank, um den Verbandskasten zu holen.

Friedrich begann, die Wunde zu untersuchen. Es sah nicht gut aus für Johann, da es kein Durchschuss war, musste das Projektil noch immer in seinem Schenkel stecken. Und es war an Friedrich, es zu entfernen. Er schluckte. „Das wird jetzt weh tun. Tut mir leid, aber die Kugel muss raus aus Ihrem… aus deinem Bein.“

Johann nickte. „Schon in Ordnung. Tu, was du tun musst. Ich habe schon schlimmeres mitgemacht.“ Er schloss die Augen. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißtropfen. Die Ränder der Wunde waren bereits gerötet, und noch immer blutete sie stark. So viel rot… manchmal fragte Friedrich sich, ob sie das wirklich gewollt hatten, damals, im November 1918. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und griff wieder nach seiner blutdurchtränkten, schmutzigen Armbinde. Wenn er das Bein nicht wieder abband, würde er nie dazu kommen, die Kugel zu entfernen.

Friedrich griff nach der Pinzette und der Flasche mit Alkohol. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas machte, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er der Person dazu das Bein abbinden musste. Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Johann hatte schon so viel Blut verloren, als er auf der Straße gelegen hatte, auf dem Heimweg, in der kurzen Zeit, in der Friedrich das Band um seinen Oberschenkel wieder gelöst hatte… Die helle graue Hose, die Johann trug, hatte sich vor lauter Blut schwarz gefärbt.

Der Blutfluss hatte wieder etwas nachgelassen, Friedrich goss Alkohol über die Pinzette und über Johanns Bein. Er konnte nichts erkennen, schließlich war es dunkel und das schwache Licht der Gaslampe reichte bei weitem nicht aus, um Friedrich zu helfen. Und Johann hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört, zu zittern. Kurz überlegte er, ob er ihn nicht vielleicht doch lieber zu einem richtigen Arzt bringen sollte… doch abgesehen von der nachtschlafenden Uhrzeit und der Tatsache, dass er kein Geld hatte, um einen Arzt zu bezahlen, wüsste er auch gar nicht, wo einer wohnte. Und für Johann war es am besten, wenn er so schnell wie möglich einen Druckverband bekam. Da konnte Friedrich ihn jetzt nicht noch stundenlang unter Lebensgefahr durch Berlin schleifen. Lieber versuchte er selbst, die Kugel zu entfernen. Obwohl er wusste, was das für Goethe bedeutete: furchtbare Schmerzen.

Friedrich atmete tief durch, wies Johann an, auf seinen Jackenärmel zu beißen, dann steckte er vorsichtig die Pinzette in die Schusswunde.

Natürlich fand er das Projektil nicht auf Anhieb, er stocherte ein wenig in der Wunde herum, was Johann bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung der Pinzette aufschreien ließ, stieß dann endlich gegen das Metall und umschloss es, so fest er konnte, mit der Pinzette. Dann machte er sich vorsichtig daran, es aus Johanns Oberschenkel zu ziehen. Wieder schrie der Verletzte auf. Auch das Entfernen dauerte seine Zeit, da Friedrich versuchte, so langsam und behutsam wie möglich vorzugehen, und trotzdem liefen dem vor Schmerz halb bewusstlosen Johann die Tränen über die Wange, als Friedrich ihm endlich das Stück Munition präsentierte.

„So, ich hoffe, das war alles.“ Friedrich betrachtete die Wunde, die jetzt noch ein wenig stärker blutete als davor, skeptisch, bevor er sie ein weiteres Mal mit Alkohol ausspülte. Johann stöhnte nur noch heiser. Friedrich griff in den Verbandskasten, holte eine Kompresse heraus, die er mit Jod bestrich und dann auf die Wunde legte. Die rotgelbe Farbe der Jodlösung erinnerte ihn an den matten Schein der Gaslaterne. Was, wenn er Goethe nicht gefunden hätte… Wenn der arme Mann immer noch dort läge…

Nach der Kompresse wickelte Friedrich einige Lagen Verband um Johanns Bein, so fest wie möglich, dann platzierte er ein zweites, geschlossenes Verbandspäckchen auf der Wunde und wickelte darum wieder den Verband. Schließlich verknotete er die Enden, löste die rote Armbinde zum hoffentlich letzten Mal von Johanns Bein und sah dem anderen in die Augen. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Johann nickte schwach, und Friedrich wandte sich daraufhin seinem Streifschuss am Arm zu. Der blutete längst nicht so stark, und die Wunde war weder tief noch gefährlich. Es genügte, sie mit ein wenig Jod zu bestreichen und einen Verband darum zu wickeln. Dann sah er Johann wieder in die Augen. Der Mann war völlig erschöpft und Friedrich war sich sicher, dass er Fieber hatte. „Kann ich noch irgendetwas für dich tun? Hast du Schmerzen?“

Langsam schüttelte Johann den Kopf. „Nur… die Rippen.“

Friedrich seufzte. „Da kann ich nichts machen, fürchte ich. Ich bin kein Arzt.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Locken. „Aber wenn sie gebrochen sind, ist es sowieso am besten, sie einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Rippenbrüche verheilen eigentlich ganz gut, wenn du dich nur ein paar Wochen schonst.“ Er lächelte Johann an und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Willst du dich hinlegen? Ich glaube, ein bisschen Schlaf tut dir ganz gut.“

Johann nickte zustimmend. Er ließ sich von Friedrich auf die Beine ziehen, wo er sich einige Augenblicke lang nur schwankend an ihm festhalten konnte. Dann wurde er etwas sicherer, und Friedrich blies die Lampe aus, dann legte er ihm vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn im Stockdunklen ins Nebenzimmer, das noch kleiner und genauso dunkel und feucht war. Johann hielt sich eng an Friedrich, doch der war es gewohnt, seinen Weg durch die zwei Räume in völliger Dunkelheit zu finden und hatte keine Probleme damit, ohne irgendwo anzuecken ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Hier stand Friedrichs Bett, hier waren auch ein Schrank und eine kleine Kommode, in der er seine Kleidung und seine wenigen Habseligkeiten aufbewahrte, die ihm noch geblieben waren: Eine Taschenuhr mit vergoldetem Deckel von seinem Großvater und ein guter Füllfederhalter, was auch schon seine gesamten Wertgegenstände waren, dann noch einige Bücher, zwei Fotos von seinen Eltern und Geschwistern und eine Postkarte von der Front, die er seinen Eltern 1917 geschrieben hatte, und auf der man ihn mit einigen Kameraden im Graben sitzen sah – neben Leutnant von Goethe.

Vorsichtig half Friedrich Johann, seine Hose auszuziehen, die vom langsam trocknenden Blut schon ganz steif geworden war. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, nach allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war… doch Johann lächelte ihm nur kurz zu, voller Dankbarkeit und ohne irgendwelche Vorwürfe, als Friedrich ihn schließlich sanft auf das Kissen bettete. Und er konnte nicht anders als das warme Lächeln zu erwidern. Vielleicht war es nicht das, was er sich erhofft hatte. Aber es war doch mehr, als er nach ihrer letzten Begegnung je erwartet hätte. Vorsichtig deckte er Johann zu, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich dabei wünschte, es würde doch noch etwas mehr dabei sein als… was war das eigentlich? Kameradschaft? Freundschaft?

Friedrich biss sich auf die Lippen und wollte sich schon abwenden, da hielt Johann ihn am Arm fest. „Und… du?“

„Was, und ich?“ Verwundert sah er zu Johann hinunter.

„Wo schläfst du?“

Als er diese heisere, schwach geflüsterte Frage hörte, trieb es Friedrich die Tränen in die Augen. Johann war totenbleich, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und das Fieber schüttelte ihn. Der Mann war völlig erschöpft, und alles, worum er sich zu sorgen schien war, ob ausgerechnet er, Friedrich, einen Ort zum Schlafen hatte.

„Ich…“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich finde schon einen Platz draußen in der Küche.“

„Du erfrierst.“ Erfrieren vielleicht nicht, aber Friedrich war sich bewusst, dass es eine kalte Nacht werden würde. Er würde sich seinen Mantel nehmen müssen, am besten auch noch seine einzige Tischdecke, die ihm eigentlich immer zu wertvoll war, da er sie von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte... „Bleib bei mir. Dein Bett ist groß genug.“

„Aber… du bist krank. Verletzt.“ Friedrich schoss die Röte in die Wangen, er war froh, dass es stockdunkel im Zimmer war und Johann die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Wir haben schon in schlimmeren Situationen in einem Bett geschlafen, meinst du nicht?“ Friedrich hörte, dass Johann ein Stück zur Seite rutschte, dann hörte er ihn aufstöhnen. Die Bewegung musste ihm direkt in die Rippen gefahren sein.

Mit einem Seufzen gab Friedrich nach. Ein Platz im warmen Bett, und neben Johann, er konnte sich wirklich Schlimmeres vorstellen. Die Versuchung war zu groß. Vorsichtig rutschte er neben den anderen Mann unter die Decke. Er war erleichtert, dass Johanns Rippenbrüche zumindest auf seiner anderen Seite lagen. Hoffentlich konnte der Ärmste sich über Nacht ein wenig erholen. „Danke“, murmelte Friedrich.

„Ich habe zu danken“, erwiderte Johann leise.

Friedrich zog sich die Wolldecke zu den Schultern hoch und lauschte auf Johanns flachen, schmerzerfüllten Atem, den er so lange nicht mehr neben sich gehört hatte. Seit er damals diese unverzeihliche, diese furchtbare Dummheit begangen hatte, für die er sich noch immer hasste.

 

_März 1917_

_Es gab schönere Orte, um jemanden einen zu blasen, als eine Latrine in den Laufgräben der deutschen Front. Aber wenn Friedrich Leutnant von Goethe einen blasen wollte, um im Gegenzug von ihm befriedigt zu werden, dann bot sich ihnen nun mal kein besserer Ort an als die relative Abgelegenheit der schlecht überdachten Sickergrube. Es roch furchtbar, der Boden, auf dem Friedrich kniete, war schlammig und sie konnten auch hier nicht laut sein, aber es war besser als gar nichts. An die Prostituierten im Militärpuff würden sie frühestens in zwei Wochen wieder ran kommen, wenn sie dann noch am Leben wären. Da blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als es sich gegenseitig zu besorgen. Und damit waren sie ja bei weitem nicht die einzigen._

_Nach einer Woche an der Front, in der sie außer Gräben befestigen und Stacheldraht ausrollen nicht viel zu tun gehabt hatten, hatte Leutnant von Goethe ihn angesprochen, am Nachmittag, als sie kurz allein im Unterstand gewesen waren. „Heute Abend?“, hatte er gefragt, und Friedrich mit diesem Blick angesehen, und Friedrich hatte sofort gewusst, was Goethe von ihm wollte. Und er wollte es ja schließlich auch. Und wie er es wollte…_

_Je länger dieser Krieg, je länger ihr Verhältnis dauerte, desto deutlicher wurde es Friedrich, dass ihm ihr gemeinsames Wichsen nachts im Unterstand oder auf der Latrine viel mehr gab als die regelmäßigen Puffbesuche im Hinterland. Er merkte, dass es ihn anmachte, wenn Leutnant von Goethe sich vor ihm einen runterholte, und er fand es viel erregender, wenn Goethe ihn befriedigte, als wenn er es mit einer der Frauen im Puff trieb._

_Aber es war nicht nur Sexualität, die ihn dazu trieb. Friedrich verspürte auch ein unerträgliches, heißes Kribbeln im Bauch, immer wenn er Leutnant von Goethe ansah. Er wurde rot und furchtbar schüchtern, wenn Goethe ihm zulächelte, und manchmal konnte er gar nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen, wenn er daran dachte, dass der Leutnant und er am Abend wieder ein paar Gedichte besprechen würden. Und davon einmal abgesehen genoss er natürlich auch die körperliche Komponente ihrer Beziehung._

_Er wusste nicht, ob es Goethe auch so ging. Aber für ihn selbst fühlte es sich großartig an, die Nähe zu dem anderen Mann, sein nackter Hintern unter Friedrichs Fingern, sein Geschmack auf seinen Lippen, während er sanft mit der Zunge Goethes Erektion umspielte, dieser einzigartige Geschmack nach seiner Haut, nach sich selbst… Der andere stöhnte laut auf, jedes Mal wenn Friedrich über seine geschwollene Spitze leckte, und die Lust, die er so offensichtlich empfand, erregte Friedrich ebenfalls._

_Immer lauter wurde der Leutnant, trotz aller versuchter Zurückhaltung, und je qualvoller und drängender seine Erregung wurde, desto bemühter war Friedrich, ihm möglichst große Lust zu bereiten, ihn möglichst schnell möglichst nah an den Rand des Erträglichen zu bringen._

_Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Hüften des Leutnants ein paar Mal unkontrolliert nach vorne zuckten, Goethe stöhnte laut und ungehemmt auf und mehrere Schübe Sperma ergossen sich in Friedrichs Mund. Der schloss für einen Moment die Augen, es war ein gutes Gefühl, die heiße, salzige Flüssigkeit im Mund zu fühlen und zu schmecken, ein erregendes Gefühl, das ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch verursachte. Bevor er auch nur im Geringsten darüber nachdenken konnte, schluckte er._

_Goethes erschlaffendes Glied glitt langsam aus seinem Mund, Friedrich ließ sich auf den Hosenboden sinken und betastete seine eigene Erektion, noch durch den festen Stoff seiner Uniformhose. Leise seufzte er auf, sein Penis verlangte schmerzhaft nach Aufmerksamkeit, seine Unterhose fühlte sich schon ganz feucht an… Mit wenigen Handgriffen öffnete er seine Hose, zog sie sich so weit wie gerade eben nötig herunter und begann dann, seine Erektion zu streicheln, wobei sich sein Atem immer mehr beschleunigte._

_Als Leutnant von Goethe das sah, kniete er sich zu Friedrich auf dem kalten, schmutzigen Boden, noch immer war seine Hose geöffnet und er keuchte. „Lass… lassen Sie mich das…“ Er griff nach Friedrichs Händen, die an dessen steifem Glied auf und ab rieben, und massierte beherzt Friedrichs Hoden und seinen Penis. Friedrich stöhnte laut auf und lehnte seine Stirn an Goethes._

_Lange dauerte es nicht, bis er kam, sein Samen ergoss sich auf Goethes Hand und ihre Hosen. Friedrich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief ein und aus, um sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen._

_„Das war… gut“, hörte er Goethe leise murmeln. Und er musste ihm Recht geben. Auch er hatte es gut gefunden. Wirklich gut. Das könnten sie von ihm aus öfter machen._

_„Fand ich auch.“ Liebevoll betrachtete er den Leutnant, dessen Silhouette er in der Dunkelheit nur erahnen konnte, der vor ihm auf dem schlammigen Boden kniete, verschwitzt und müde. Sein Herz begann auf einmal wieder, wie wild zu schlagen. Ein weiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, das warme, weiche Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde auf einmal übermächtig und ehe er so richtig wusste, was er da tat, beugte er sich vor und küsste Leutnant von Goethe auf den Mund._

_Seine Lippen waren warm und ein wenig trocken, aber sie fühlten sich herrlich an. Friedrich war selig – für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, den die Berührung andauerte. Dann zog Goethe ruckartig den Kopf zurück._

_„Was… was soll das denn werden?“_

_Friedrich wich erschrocken zurück. Was sollte das eigentlich werden? Er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, er hatte nur gefühlt, dass es jetzt einfach richtig war, Leutnant von Goethe zu küssen. Aber anscheinend war es das nicht. Anscheinend empfand Goethe nicht so… so intensiv wie er._

_„Es… es tut mir leid. Ich weiß es auch nicht.“ Friedrich schluckte._

_„Das ist ja…“ Goethe schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, er seufzte und machte eine kurze Pause, als müsse er sich erst überlegen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. „Sehen Sie, Herr Schiller, ich weiß Sie wirklich zu schätzen. Und eigentlich weiß ich auch unsere nächtlichen… Zusammenkünfte immer sehr zu schätzen. Aber anscheinend nicht auf derselben Ebene wie Sie das tun.“ Er atmete kurz durch, rang sichtlich nach Worten. „Das hier… das war für mich immer nichts weiter als Geschlechtsverkehr. Nicht, dass Sie denken, ich wäre… also, ich würde auf Männer… also, alles was ich sagen möchte: wenn Sie das nicht ebenfalls so betrachten können wie ich, dann sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, diese Treffen für beendet zu erklären. Und unsere restliche Bekanntschaft wohl lieber auch.“_

_„Aber – “ Friedrich konnte nicht glauben, was der Leutnant da gerade sagte. Dass er nicht mehr mit ihm wichsen wollte, das könnte er ja noch verstehen, angesichts dessen dass Friedrich gerade den tollpatschigen Versuch unternommen hatte, ihn zu küssen. Aber alles andere auch? Was war mit ihren literarischen Gesprächen, den Gedichten, die sie geschrieben und sich gegenseitig vorgelesen hatten? Sollte das jetzt etwa alles vorbei sein? „Bitte, Herr Leutnant, es tut mir ja leid…“_

_„Sparen Sie sich das.“ Goethe zog sich entschlossen die Hose wieder hoch und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er schon um die nächste Grabenecke gebogen war, rief er Friedrich noch zu: „Ich möchte ja nur nicht, dass Sie sich falsche Hoffnungen machen!“_

_Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Friedrich es schaffte, aufzustehen, seine Hose hochzuziehen und zu seinem Unterstand zu gehen. Es tat ihm schrecklich leid, er wünschte sich, diese absolut blödsinnige Aktion wieder rückgängig machen zu können, doch Goethe war gegangen, und Friedrich blieb allein zurück, mit Schuldgefühlen und einem gebrochenen Herzen. Ihr Verhältnis war in den letzten Monaten so innig geworden… er hätte schwören können, dass Goethe seine Gefühle erwiderte._

_Auch in den nächsten Tagen ging Goethe ihm nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg, und nie ergab sich eine Situation, in der sie die Vorfälle unter vier Augen hätten besprechen können._

_Zu Friedrichs Erstaunen und auch zu seiner Bestürzung wurde Leutnant von Goethe keine zwei Wochen später von ihrer Einheit abgezogen, und welche Anstrengungen er auch unternahm, um Kontakt zu ihm herzustellen, Goethe blieb in der riesigen Bürokratiemaschinerie des deutschen Heeres verschwunden, und Friedrich sah ihn während des gesamten Krieges nicht mehr wieder._

 

_Berlin, 12. Januar 1919_

Friedrich war im ersten Moment wirklich überrascht gewesen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Johann ihm so unbedingt vertraute, und dass er ihm sogar kompromisslos das Du anbot. Und das, nachdem sie sich beinahe zwei Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatten. Er fragte sich, ob Johann all das vielleicht einfach verdrängt hatte, oder ob er seinen Kuss auf eine Überreaktion durch die furchtbaren Bedingungen und die Belastungen im Graben zurückgeführt hatte und sich deshalb nichts weiter dabei dachte.

Aber er war sich eben nicht sicher, und alles, was er wusste, war die Tatsache, dass er eben sehr wohl etwas für Johann empfunden hatte und immer noch empfand.

„Johann?“, flüsterte Friedrich angespannt in die nächtliche Stille. „Johann, verzeihst du mir?“

Aber Johann war schon lange erschöpft eingeschlafen.


	5. Trotz alledem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit Karl und Rosa, die im Lauf des Kapitels hin und wieder mal erwähnt werden, meine ich Karl Liebknecht und Rosa Luxemburg. Just in case dass jemand verwirrt sein sollte von den random auftauchenden Namen ;)  
> Von Karl Liebknecht ist auch der Titel dieses Kapitels geklaut, wenn ich schon mal dabei bin. Der Artikel von ihm, der am 15. Januar 1919 in der _Roten Fahne_ veröffentlicht wurde (der im Lauf dieses Kapitels mal kurz angesprochen wird) und in dem es um die Niederlage der Kommunisten beim Spartakusaufstand ging, heißt "Trotz alledem!"

Als Friedrich erwachte, war es halb sechs am Morgen, wie er erschrocken feststellte. In der letzten Nacht war er einfach viel zu spät nach Hause gekommen, und jetzt hatte es keinen Sinn mehr, sich noch für Brot anzustellen. Um diese Uhrzeit, kurz bevor die Läden öffneten, waren die Schlangen davor teilweise mehrere Häuserblöcke lang, da brauchte er es gar nicht mehr versuchen.

Kein Brot. Er hatte seit über einer Woche kein Brot mehr gesehen. Viel gegessen hatte er in der letzten Woche auch nicht, aber hungern war er ja schon lange gewohnt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er noch ein paar Haferflocken oder etwas Gries zusammenkratzen konnte, vielleicht war in einer der Büchsen im Küchenschrank noch ein Rest.

Resigniert ließ er sich zurückfallen, auf die Hälfte seines Kissens, auf der nicht Johann lag. Johann… Er hörte seine flachen, angestrengten Atemzüge. Selbst im Schlaf musste er noch Schmerzen haben, und Friedrich hatte nicht im Geringsten die Mittel, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Auch das Fieber hatte, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, nicht nachgelassen, und Johann war immer noch erschreckend blass. Er hatte so viel Blut verloren…

Vorsichtig, um den erschöpft schlafenden Mann neben sich nicht zu wecken, stand Friedrich auf und ging hinüber in die Küche, um sich einen Überblick über seine Vorräte zu verschaffen. Von den Haferflocken war noch überraschend viel da, wäre er alleine hätte er davon beinahe satt werden können. Wehmütig biss er sich auf die Lippen. Jetzt war er nun mal nicht alleine. Ein kleiner Rest Gries war auch noch da, mit dem könnte er die Haferflocken strecken, wenn er sie in ein wenig Wasser kochte. Das wäre wohl das Beste für Johann, etwas Warmes im Magen und viel Ruhe. Vielleicht konnte er bei einem seiner Nachbarn kochen, wenn er höflich fragte… Nachdenklich starrte Friedrich an die schmutzige, feucht-fleckige, unverputzte Wand. Für heute würde es gehen, aber morgen würden sie hungern müssen, wenn er es morgen nicht schaffte, Brot oder irgendetwas anderes zu kaufen. Oder es müsste ein Wunder geschehen.

Friedrich seufzte leise, gähnte und ging dann wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich vorsichtig wieder zu Johann ins Bett legte. Er konnte nicht viel mehr tun außer versuchen, noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Morgen würde er früher aufstehen und sich um Brot bemühen müssen.

Als er wieder neben Johann lag, betrachtete er in dem grauen Dämmerlicht, das sich langsam durch die dicken Wolken über Berlin kämpfte, Johanns blasses Gesicht. Seine Lippen waren trocken und aufgesprungen, die Wangen eingefallen, noch immer hoben sich die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen deutlich von seinem fahlen Gesicht ab, das nicht einmal das Fieber zu röten vermochte. Vorsichtig legte Friedrich ihm zwei Finger an den Hals, fühlte seinen Puls, der zwar schwach und gleichzeitig rasend schnell, aber wenigstens regelmäßig war. Verschwitzte dunkle Strähnen klebten an Johanns Stirn, sein Kinn zierte ein ungepflegter Fünftagebart.

Trotz aller Unannehmlichkeiten musste Friedrich lächeln, als er ihn so betrachtete. Er sah noch immer genauso aus wie damals im Krieg… Vielleicht mochte er ein wenig älter geworden sein, vielleicht waren da ein paar mehr Falten um die Augen herum, doch die tiefen Furchen, die der Krieg in sein Gesicht gegraben hatte, die Friedrich so vertraut waren, die waren im Schlaf kaum zu sehen. Und auch das verletzte Auge – Friedrich wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es dazu wohl gekommen sein mochte, ein Granatsplitter, ein Streifschuss, Gas? – fiel so nicht auf. Jünger und unbeschwerter wirkte Johann, wenn er schlief…

Liebevoll lächelte Friedrich auf ihn hinunter. Er würde nicht noch einmal den Fehler begehen, ihn zu küssen, aber für den Moment war er glücklich. Immerhin hatten sie sich wiedergefunden. Die Umstände waren ihm in dem Fall egal. Die Hauptsache war, dass Johann noch am Leben war.

 

 

Johann schlief bis weit in den Vormittag hinein. Als es schon gegen zehn ging, hielt Friedrich seinen Hunger allerdings nicht länger aus, und er machte sich an die Aufgabe, einen seiner Nachbarn zu finden, der noch ein wenig Glut im Herd hatte, und ging mit seinem Topf voll Wasser, Gries und Haferflocken Klinken putzen.

Er war im ganzen Haus als der Rote Fritz bekannt, da sich seine Haarfarbe und seine politische Einstellung ausgezeichnet ergänzten, und viele der Nachbarn waren politisch ähnlich eingestellt wie er. Die Frage war nicht, ob ihm jemand helfen würde, sondern vielmehr, ob jemand seiner Nachbarn überhaupt zuhause und in der Lage sein würde, sein Anliegen erfüllen zu können, schließlich waren sie hier alle arm wie die Kirchenmäuse und mussten froh sein, wenn sie die Miete und das Essen irgendwie bezahlen konnten. Die Leute gaben gern, doch hatten sie im Normalfall für sich selbst schon kaum genug.

Aber er hatte Glück, schon im zweiten Stock öffnete ihm Frau Körner, eine hübsche junge Frau die ebenso wie er und ihr Mann Gottfried Mitglied der KPD war, und die Friedrich schon des Öfteren ausgeholfen hatten. Die Körners waren auch hauptsächlich daran beteiligt gewesen, Friedrich die Kellerwohnung in ihrem Block zu beschaffen. In ihrer Wohnung war es verhältnismäßig warm, da Minna Körner heute Morgen ein Brikett in den Herd gelegt hatte. Als Friedrich jetzt mit dem Topf vor der Tür stand und kochen wollte, bat sie ihn nicht nur sofort herein, sondern gab ihm auch noch zwei Löffel ihres eigenen Haferflockenvorrats dazu, noch bevor Friedrich ihr überhaupt die Geschichte vom angeschossenen Exleutnant von Goethe hatte erzählen können. Friedrich bedankte sich höflich und versprach ihr, ihr beim nächsten Mal auf jeden Fall auch etwas Essen zu bringen, wenn er es mal wieder schaffen sollte, etwas zu kaufen.

Während er darauf wartete, dass die Haferflockensuppe kochte und immer wieder umrührte, damit sein letztes Essen auch ja nicht anbrannte, schon gar nicht, wo Minna ihm so unverhofft noch etwas dazugegeben hatte, erzählte die junge Frau ihm, was Gottfried und die Partei so machten, was ihres Wissens nach die Bilanz des Aufstands war, und dass sie sich geschlagen geben mussten. Sie berichtete ihm, dass die geplanten Wahlen in einer Woche trotzdem stattfinden würden, man wisse nur noch nicht, wo. Dann schrie im Nebenzimmer ihre zwei Monate alte Tochter Emma, und dann waren Friedrichs Haferflocken fertig und er verabschiedete sich mit weiteren Dankesbekundungen und dem Versprechen, ihr und Gottfried jederzeit zu helfen, wenn sie irgendetwas brauchen sollten.

Als er schließlich mit dem immer noch heißen Topf zurück in seine Kellerwohnung kam, weckte er Johann vorsichtig auf. Schließlich wollte er ihm zu essen geben, solange die Haferflocken noch heiß waren, sonst wäre sein ganzer Aufwand hier umsonst gewesen. Warmes Essen für Johann war schließlich der Hintergedanke bei der Aktion gewesen.

Es dauerte, bis er Johann wieder unter die Lebenden geholt hatte, so erschöpft war Johann. Doch schließlich schlug er träge die Augen auf, blinzelte Friedrich an und erkannte ihn. „Friedrich? Wie spät ist es?“

„Vormittag. Du hast lange geschlafen und hast immer noch Fieber.“ Friedrich strich Johann über die glühende Stirn. „Aber ich habe dir Essen gemacht. Haferflocken. Wenn du sie jetzt isst, sind sie noch warm.“

Langsam nickte Johann. „Das… klingt gut. Vielen Dank.“

Vorsichtig half Friedrich ihm, sich aufzusetzen und sich an die Wand hinter dem Bett zu lehnen. Johann stöhnte auf, seine Rippen mussten höllisch weh tun. Friedrich legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hier. Du musst Hunger haben.“ Er stellte den Topf auf das Bett, holte einen Löffel aus der Küche und begann dann, Johann vorsichtig mit Haferflocken zu füttern, da der noch immer nur halb bei Bewusstsein war.

Johann hatte in der Tat Hunger, und Friedrich sah mit Erleichterung, dass er genug aß. Er hatte es nötig, nachdem er so viel Blut verloren hatte… etwas zu trinken musste er ihm dringend auch noch geben. Aber wenigstens um Johanns Appetit musste er sich keine Sorgen machen… wobei er nicht wirklich sicher war, ob er das jetzt gut oder schlecht finden sollte, da er immerhin gerade seine letzten Vorräte aufgebraucht hatte für diese Haferflockensuppe. Aber wenigstens schien Johann auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein.

Friedrich gab Johann noch etwas Wasser zu trinken, was der  schon allein wegen seines hohen Fiebers dringend nötig hatte, und nachdem er selbst auch noch ein paar Löffel Haferflocken gegessen hatte, stellte er den Topf mit einem Rest für heute Abend darin zur Seite und half Johann, sich wieder hinzulegen.

Dann deckte er vorsichtig Johanns rechtes Bein auf und begutachtete den Verband, den er letzte Nacht angelegt hatte. Es hatte leicht durchgeblutet, doch das Blut war mittlerweile getrocknet und bräunlich verfärbt, frisches Blut war nicht zu sehen. Kurz überlegte Friedrich, ob er den Verband abnehmen sollte, um die Wunde noch einmal zu desinfizieren, da Johanns Fieber noch immer sehr hoch sein musste, doch dann erschien ihm das Risiko des Verblutens, wenn die Wunde beim Verbandswechsel wieder aufbrechen sollte, doch höher und er entschied sich, bis heute Abend oder vielleicht sogar morgen Früh zu warten.

 

Den Rest des Tages versuchte Friedrich, in seiner eiskalten Küche einen kurzen Bericht über die Ereignisse der letzten paar Tage für die Rote Fahne zu schreiben, doch bald zitterte er so sehr, dass er kaum noch den Bleistift halten konnte. Im Winter schrieb er meistens im Bett, da er nicht heizen konnte und die Kälte sonst gar nicht auszuhalten war, doch jetzt lag Johann dort, und Johann hatte Schlaf noch dringender nötig als Friedrich das Geld für den Bericht…

Friedrich stand auf, begann, ein wenig in der Küche auf und ab zu gehen, um die bleierne Kälte aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen, und so lief er nach oben auf den Hof, durch die anderen Hinterhöfe bis hinaus auf die Straße und ein wenig den Block entlang. Etwas anderes konnte er schließlich nicht tun um wieder warm zu werden, und man konnte nie wissen, vielleicht hatte er Glück und stieß auf irgendetwas, das sich zum Essen oder Heizen eignete. Vielleicht fand er auch eine Zeitung, das wäre besonders gut. Die konnte man nämlich erst lesen und dann verheizen. Aber ein bisschen Wärme war alles, wonach er sich gerade sehnte. Zitternd vergrub er seine Hände in den Manteltaschen, als er schließlich aus der Hofeinfahrt auf die Straße trat.

Doch er war kaum zwei Häuser weiter gekommen, als ihm Gottfried Körner entgegengerannt kam, außer Atem und offensichtlich aufgeregt. „Fritz! Fritz, was tust du denn hier? Geht es dir gut? Was ist los?“

„Nichts ist los.“ Ratlos sah Friedrich seinen Freund an. „Was soll sein?“

„Geht es Minna und Emma gut?“ Die Besorgnis in Gottfrieds Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Ja… heute Morgen war ich kurz bei ihnen. Wieso, was ist denn passiert?“ Langsam wurde auch Friedrich unruhig.

„Die Freikorps besetzen die ganze Stadt.“ Gottfried nahm Friedrich am Arm und zog in im Laufschritt zurück zu ihrer Mietskaserne. „Bleib zuhause, draußen auf den Straßen bist du nicht sicher. Eigentlich bist du nicht einmal zuhause noch sicher. Schon gar nicht, wenn du die falschen Leute triffst.“

Im Eiltempo durchquerten sie die vier vorderen Hinterhöfe. Es brauchte ein wenig, bis Friedrich ganz begriff, was Gottfried ihm gerade gesagt hatte, doch als es ihm klar wurde, blieb er erschrocken stehen. „Sie haben dich aber nicht – Bist du verwundet?!“

„Nein, zum Glück nicht.“ Gottfried schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich dachte mir, dass es sicherer ist, nach Hause zu gehen. Nicht, dass noch was passiert.“ Er lächelte Friedrich an. „Karl hat deinen letzten Artikel in der _Roten Fahne_ gelesen, und er war ganz begeistert.“ Friedrich wurde rot. „Er hat selbst einen Appell an uns Rote geschrieben, jetzt, nachdem wir verloren haben. Ich glaube, den wollen sie morgen oder übermorgen veröffentlichen. Aber momentan müssen Karl und Rosa zuschauen, dass sie untergetaucht bleiben. Die Lage ist wirklich kritisch…“

Als sie im fünften Hinterhof angelangt waren, wurden sie schon von Minna erwartet, die aus dem Fenster sah und es öffnete, sobald sie die beiden erblickte. „Gottfried! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?“

Gottfried sah ein wenig schuldbewusst aus. Friedrich grinste. „Dann geh mal lieber hoch, deine Lage ist sonst wahrscheinlich auch kritisch… Euch noch einen schönen Tag.“

„Dir auch. Melde dich, wenn du irgendetwas brauchen solltest.“ Gottfried umarmte Friedrich kurz. „Und auch sonst steht dir unsere Tür immer offen, das weißt du hoffentlich.“

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln lief Friedrich hinüber zur Treppe, die in seine Kellerwohnung führte. Noch immer war ihm kalt, aber vielleicht hatte sich ja Johanns Zustand ein wenig verändert – hoffentlich zum Besseren.

 

Obwohl es erst früher Nachmittag war, war es in der Kellerwohnung bereits dämmrig. Friedrich sah zu allererst nach Johann, der noch immer schlief, und auch sein Fieber war nicht gesunken. Als Friedrich ihn allerdings vorsichtig aufweckte, um ihm zu trinken zu geben, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass er zumindest wieder ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht hatte. Wenigstens vom Blutverlust würde Johann sich erholen. Und das mit dem Fieber, das würde auch werden, da war Friedrich sich sicher. Er würde die Wunde morgen früh noch einmal desinfizieren und einen neuen Verband darum machen. Johann hatte im Krieg schon schwerere Verwundungen in schlimmeren Verhältnissen überlebt…

Friedrich betrachtete den tief schlafenden Johann noch kurz, dann ging er wieder in die Küche, wo es ein wenig heller war, setzte sich noch einmal an den Tisch und versuchte, zu arbeiten, doch so wirklich gelingen wollte ihm das Schreiben heute nicht, bald würde er ohnehin nichts mehr sehen können, und verdammt kalt war ihm außerdem…

Es war kurz nach vier am Nachmittag, als Friedrich sich wieder ins Schlafzimmer begab, etwas von den übrigen Haferflocken aß und dann Johann weckte, um ihm den Rest zu geben. Morgen würde er wirklich früh aufstehen müssen, um ihnen Brot zu besorgen…

Doch was war mit den Freikorps, von denen Gottfried berichtet hatte, dass sie die ganze Stadt besetzten? Und was war mit Karl und Rosa, die untergetaucht waren? War es überhaupt sicher genug, das Haus zu verlassen und Brot kaufen zu gehen? Oder würde man ihn auf offener Straße erschießen?

Als er aber Johann betrachtete, der blass und schwach vor ihm im Bett saß und hungrig den letzten Rest der Haferflockensuppe aß, wurde ihm klar, dass er keine wirkliche Wahl hatte. Er würde morgen zumindest versuchen müssen, sich für Brot anzustellen. Nicht nur für sich, sondern hauptsächlich für Johann. Johann musste essen, nachdem er so viel Blut verloren und da er so hohes Fieber hatte…

Vorsichtig und liebevoll strich er Johann über die verschwitzte Stirn, als der aufgegessen hatte, und half ihm dann, nachdem er ihm wieder Wasser gegeben hatte, sich wieder hinzulegen, wobei er sich bemühte, Johanns Rippen so wenig wie möglich in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, natürlich stöhnte Johann gequält auf, aber dennoch lächelte er Friedrich dankbar an, als er schließlich wieder lag, und blickte ihn mit seinem einen Auge fragend an. „Friedrich…“

Friedrich setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn aufs Bett. Seine Hände waren eiskalt, er zitterte, aber er traute sich nicht, sich in sein Bett zu legen. Er wusste nicht, was Johann dazu sagen würde, vor allem, nachdem er damals… er schluckte und deckte Johann so vorsichtig wie möglich wieder bis unters Kinn zu, damit er sich in diesem frostigen Keller nicht auch noch eine Lungenentzündung holte. „Johann… was ist denn?“

„Friedrich… ich frage mich…“ Johann sprach mühsam, das Atmen bereitete ihm Schmerzen, aber was er sagen wollte schien ihm sehr wichtig zu sein, deshalb ließ Friedrich ihn ausreden, ohne ihn mit Hinweisen auf seine Gesundheit zu unterbrechen. „Ich frage mich… denkst du auch manchmal… noch an Verdun?“

Verdun… Ja, er dachte noch an Verdun. Wie sollte er diese Hölle vergessen können? Er konnte schon lange nicht mehr zählen, wie viele Nächte er wach gelegen hatte, um nicht von neuen Albträumen hochgeschreckt zu werden. Und es gab kaum eine Nacht, in der er schlafen konnte, in der er nicht hochfuhr und meinte, wieder im schlammigen Schützengraben zu liegen – oder noch schlimmer, in einem der baufälligen, halb zerstörten Forts, die bei jedem schweren Artillerietreffer einzustürzen drohten. Er glaubte, das Blut und den Verwesungsgestank zu riechen, die Schreie der Verwundeten und Sterbenden und den ständigen Geschützdonner wieder im Ohr zu haben…

„Natürlich denke ich an Verdun. Jede Nacht, Johann. Und beinahe jeden Tag. Wie auch nicht? Wie könnte ich es jemals vergessen…“ Seine Stimme hatte zu zittern begonnen, und Friedrich schluckte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

Johann biss sich auf die Lippen, sein Blick schweifte von Friedrich zur Wand, zur Decke und wieder zurück zur Wand, wo er hängen blieb. „Wenn du… noch an Verdun denkst… erinnerst du dich dann auch… noch an Ypern?“

Friedrich wurde auf einmal heiß, obwohl sein Atem noch immer in deutlich sichtbaren Wolken vor ihm in die eisige, schwarze Luft stieg. Ypern… Sie waren im Dezember 1916 dorthin gekommen, nach der Niederlage bei Verdun. Johann war schon im April wieder weg gewesen. Und im Juli hatte die Dritte Flandernschlacht begonnen.

Aber es war nicht nur diese Schlacht, die Friedrich an Ypern denken ließ. Ypern war mehr als die Dritte Flandernschlacht. Ypern war der verdammte Kuss! Und auch den würde er niemals vergessen können, da Johanns Reaktion sich zu tief und zu schmerzhaft in seine Seele eingebrannt hatte…

„Ja… auch an Ypern denke ich noch.“

„Ich auch…“ Johanns Stimme war immer leiser geworden, und als er Friedrich jetzt wieder ins Gesicht sah, konnte Friedrich sehen, dass seine Augen glänzten. Und das kam nicht nur vom Fieber. „Und es tut mir so leid, Friedrich… was ich damals gesagt und getan habe.“

„Das… das war einfach nur dumm von mir“, beeilte sich Friedrich zu sagen. War es ja auch wirklich gewesen. Er hätte wissen müssen, was er aufs Spiel setzte. Und er hätte absehen können, dass es schief gehen würde.

Aber Johann – Johann griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie vorsichtig fest. „Mir tut es leid“, meinte er leise. „Ich war blind. Ich war erschrocken, und verstört, weil mich ein Mann geküsst hat, und noch viel verstörter, weil es mir so verdammt gut gefallen hat. Ich konnte das nicht einsehen, und ich hatte Angst, was passieren würde, wenn ich es doch tue.“ Er hielt kurz inne, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, und drückte Friedrichs Hand. „Aber du hattest die ganze Zeit über Recht. Das war mehr als wichsen, damals. Und mittlerweile weiß ich das auch.“

Erstaunt sah Friedrich Johann an, dann erwiderte er vorsichtig seinen schwachen Händedruck. „Was… was willst du mir damit sagen?“ Er schluckte nervös. Konnte es wirklich das werden, worauf er seit drei Jahren gehofft und woran er seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr geglaubt hatte?

„Ich… du willst mich sicher nicht mehr, Friedrich. Und ich verstehe dich… ich würde mich auch nicht mehr wollen… nach dem, was ich dir angetan habe. Aber ich… ich habe dich geliebt. Ich habe zwei Jahre und den Grabenkrieg und das hier“, er deutete auf sein erblindetes Auge, „gebraucht, um es zu begreifen. Aber ich habe dich geliebt, und ich liebe dich immer noch.“ Jetzt liefen ihm Tränen aus den Augen, aber er wischte sie nicht ab. „Vier Wochen lang lag ich da, mit verbundenen Augen, und hatte Angst, nie wieder sehen zu können. Und ich habe mir nichts mehr gewünscht, als noch einmal diese schönen Locken und diese Augen und diese hübschen Sommersprossen sehen zu können…“ Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie auf Friedrichs Wange. „Friedrich… kannst du mir verzeihen?“

Vorsichtig beugte Friedrich sich über Johann und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich verzeihe dir… Johann, ich liebe dich auch. Immer noch.“

Da waren die weichen Lippen von Johann Goethe, der seinen Kuss jetzt, fast zwei Jahre später, endlich erwiderte. Sie waren heiß und ein wenig trocken vom Fieber, aber sie fühlten sich genauso gut an wie damals, vor zwei Jahren, im Laufgraben auf dem schlammigen Boden vor der Latrine. Zärtlich umarmte Friedrich den anderen, darauf bedacht, seine gebrochenen Rippen nicht zu berühren, seine eine Hand vergrub sich in Goethes weichem, braunem Haar, und er schloss die Augen, als schließlich ihre Zungen zueinander fanden.

Johann strich Friedrich vorsichtig über den Rücken, er merkte, dass der andere zitterte, und als sie ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, sah er ihn besorgt an. „Du frierst. Willst du dich nicht lieber ins Bett legen? Sonst wirst du noch krank…“

Als Friedrich das hörte, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz. Er zog seine Schuhe, seinen Mantel und seine Hose aus, rutschte zu Johann unter die Bettdecke und genoss die Wärme des anderen Körpers für ein paar Augenblicke, bevor er Johann noch einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Er hätte das nicht erwartet, nicht zu hoffen gewagt… aber es war gut so, wie es gekommen war. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Glücklich schlief er ein.

 

_Berlin, 14. Januar 1919_

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es noch dunkel draußen, tiefe Nacht lag über Berlin, und Friedrich stellte erleichtert fest, dass er heute rechtzeitig aufgewacht war. Wenn er jetzt losging, würde er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit noch ein Brot bekommen.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, zog sich an, suchte dann im Schrank so leise wie möglich nach Geld und war erleichtert, als er in einer Dose noch ein paar Münzen ausgrub. Für einen halben Laib würde das reichen, hoffte er einfach mal…

Drüben auf dem Bett hörte er jetzt, dass Johann versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, Friedrich musste ihn bei seinem Herumgestöber geweckt haben, doch noch bevor er ihn davon abhalten konnte, hörte Friedrich ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen und Johann ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihm.

„Schh, alles gut… bleib liegen und schlaf… es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe.“

„Wohin… gehst du?“

„Brot kaufen.“ Zumindest hoffte Friedrich, dass er für die paar Pfennig, die er gefunden hatte, Brot bekommen würde.

„Hast du Geld?“

Er schluckte. „Ein bisschen. Es wird schon reichen.“

Johann atmete langsam aus und wieder ein. Friedrich starrte besorgt in die Dunkelheit, in der er nicht einmal die Umrisse seines Freundes erkennen konnte. Aber er hörte an seinen gequälten Atemzügen, dass er Schmerzen haben musste.

„Nimm meins. Rechte Hosentasche.“

Friedrich tastete nach Johanns Kleidung, die irgendwo auf dem Boden liegen musste, und tatsächlich fanden sich in seiner Hosentasche ein paar Geldscheine. Friedrich fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Scheine? So viel Geld hatte er seit Kriegsbeginn nicht mehr in der Hand gehabt…

„Danke schön. Johann… ich liebe dich. Bis nachher. Und versuch, noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.“ Vorsichtig beugte er sich über Johann, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und beide Wangen, wobei er feststellte, dass er noch immer Fieber haben musste wenn sich seine Haut nach der kalten Luft so warm anfühlte, und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

 

Es war früh, draußen war noch alles stockdunkel, aber vor der Tür der Bäckerei standen bereits ein paar Frauen. Friedrich konnte über diese Zustände nur den Kopf schütteln. Diese Frauen arbeiteten, im Gegensatz zu ihm, und waren nebenbei mit Kindern und Haushalt beschäftigt, und trotzdem standen sie jetzt schon hier und warteten darauf, dass der Laden öffnete. Es war verdammt kalt, und obwohl Friedrich immer wieder von einem Bein auf das andere trat, obwohl er sich so tief wie möglich in seinen abgetragenen Mantel verkrochen hatte, einen Schal um den Hals trug und seine Hände in den Manteltaschen vergraben hatte, begann er bald, zu frieren. Doch er war sich auch im Klaren darüber, dass jetzt ein paar Stunden frieren sehr viel besser war als zwei Tage hungern. Das war eben der Preis, den er neben der Mark für ein Pfund Brot zahlen musste, und er war durchaus bereit, ihn zu zahlen.

Und er tat es ja nicht nur für sich. Er stand hier ja auch, damit Johann etwas zu essen hatte. Nachdem Johann ihm sogar Geld gegeben hatte… richtige Scheine… nervös betastete Friedrich die Geldscheine in seiner Manteltasche. Er würde einen ganzen Laib kaufen können, das reichte für eine Woche… vielleicht nicht ganz, schließlich aß Johann ja mit… aber er könnte sich ja noch um Kartoffeln bemühen, wenn er schon einmal so früh unterwegs war, und so unverhofft viel Geld bei sich trug. Er lächelte verträumt. Noch immer konnte er es nicht so ganz glauben. Was hatte er nicht für ein verdammtes Glück mit Johann gehabt…

Beinahe zwei Stunden lang stand Friedrich vor der Bäckerei, unterhielt sich mit den Frauen, die vor und hinter ihm in der Schlange standen, regte sich über die Regierung auf und spekulierte über den möglichen Ausgang der Wahlen, die am 19. Januar stattfinden würden. Friedrich und einige weitere Kommunisten waren nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt zur Wahl gehen sollten, um ein Parlament zu wählen, das nicht mit ihren ideologischen Grundsätzen vereinbar war, und die KPD hatte darum zum Wahlboykott aufgerufen. Aber es würde das erste Mal sein, dass die Frauen wählen durften, und so hatten einige von ihnen schon allein aus diesem Grund beschlossen, zur Wahl zu gehen. Über diesen Diskussionen verflog die Zeit, und wenn Friedrich auch ordentlich durchgefroren war und zitterte wie Espenlaub, als er endlich die Bäckerei betrat, so erhielt er doch einen ganzen Laib frisches Brot für seine Mühe.

Als er schließlich wieder auf die Straße trat, fiel ihm auf, dass es bereits dämmerte. Die schmutzigen, betongrauen Häuserfronten tauchten langsam aus dem dunklen Schwarzblau der Nacht auf, und im Osten zeigte sich ein kräftiger roter Schein.

Der Duft des Brotes, das Friedrich in den Händen hielt, war berauschend, sein Magen zog sich vor Hunger zusammen, und Friedrich konnte nicht widerstehen. Er brach noch auf der Straße ein Stück ab und steckte es sich in den Mund. So gutes Brot hatte er lange nicht gegessen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er hatte ein ganzes Brot unter dem Arm, und zuhause wartete Johann auf ihn. Schon allein der Gedanke an Johann ließ es in seinem Bauch angenehm warm kribbeln.

Friedrich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah nach oben, in den langsam heller werdenden Himmel, und zum ersten Mal seit langem war es ihm, als rissen die Wolken auf, die sich seit Kriegsbeginn über ihn gelegt hatten. Er lächelte. Zum ersten Mal seit so langer Zeit sah er wieder einen Hoffnungsschimmer.

Ein Stückchen Himmel.

Ein bisschen Blau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu der Thematik "Schoethe im 1. Weltkrieg" gibt es auch ein wunderbares Video von Homosalate <3 <3 <3  
> Goethe und Schiller als Soldaten im Ersten Weltkrieg  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ8AiLmooT8&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ8AiLmooT8&feature=youtu.be)
> 
>  
> 
> Karl Liebknecht und Rosa Luxemburg wurden am 15. Januar 1919 ermordet.  
> Und ich muss gestehen, ich war sehr versucht, Friedrich auch zu ermorden. In diesem Fall hätte dieses Kapitel einen weiteren Absatz gehabt:  
> "Dann fiel ein Schuss, und auf einmal schoss ihm ein greller Schmerz zwischen die Schulterblätter und direkt ins Gehirn. Friedrich stürzte auf die Straße, und ehe er wirklich wusste, was geschah, färbte sich sein Blickfeld rot, und dann wurde es dunkel..."
> 
> Aber das konnte ich euch und meine zwei Babys dann doch nicht antun ;) Für die Leute, die vielleicht, wie ich selbst auch, etwas für hurt no comfort übrig haben, dachte ich mir aber, ich schreib es trotzdem in die Anmerkungen.  
> Und jetzt hasst mich, ich habe es verdient xD


End file.
